<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a Fixed Star/爱如恒星 by Notus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981201">Love is a Fixed Star/爱如恒星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus'>Notus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Redemption, Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欧比旺在莫蒂斯目睹安纳金堕入黑暗面的未来，为此他努力抓住每一个可能扭转安纳金命运的契机，并且这次他们将共同拯救未来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*原作向长篇<br/>*anidala和平分手但仍是挚友<br/>*莫蒂斯时间线延后至TCWS4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是很久很久以后，在银河系中，如果有人问起关于绝地武士的传说，那他一定会得到相同的答案：去餐厅、去酒馆、去最最繁华的太空港，那里的人有整日的空闲，有数不清的故事，你为他买一杯酒，或者给他几个信用点，就能知道你想知道的一切。</p><p> </p><p>那么陌生人，你想知道什么？有关绝地武士的英雄事迹浩如烟海，七天七夜也讲不完。但要是关于某个人的，那就容易多了。</p><p> </p><p>比如安纳金·天行者，真正的天选之子，英勇无畏的传奇英雄，他的一生如恒星般耀眼，如风暴般有着摧枯拉朽的力量。而这一切无法脱离他的师父欧比旺·肯诺比单独讲述，因为欧比旺是他的引力场，是他的暴风眼，他们是两枚得天独造的齿轮，只为彼此契合。在遥远的克隆人战争中，肯诺比和天行者成为了一个符号，代表希望和胜利的符号。</p><p> </p><p>但真要说起欧比旺和安纳金这对传奇，最为动人的并不是他们比朋友更亲密、比情人更深挚的羁绊；也不是他们一次又一次拯救星系于水火的经历；而是他们曾经以无上的真情和执着，义无反顾扭转了彼此命运的洪流。</p><p> </p><p>这个故事，就从此刻说起——</p><p> </p><p>四周沉浸在一片昏暗的静寂之中，唯有掀起的格栅为室内斜刺入一道光亮。这道光亮直直地落在欧比旺的身上，仿佛一条纽带，一盏灯，让他免于沉沦在泥沼般的思绪中无法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>冥想室内，欧比旺闭上双眼投身原力，将自己置入那团阴云密布的幻象之中。黑暗从四面八方涌来，浓重的黑雾里传来哭喊和尖叫，战机引擎嘶吼轰鸣，榴弹炮火连绵炸响，仿佛让他瞬间回到每一个曾历的惨烈战场。一张张熟悉的面孔从幻象中浮现，每个人脸上的惊惧和痛苦让他心脏紧缩，然而在这里面却找不到安纳金的身影。</p><p> </p><p>「你身上的原力十分强大，你会成为一个强大的西斯。」</p><p>这是西斯尊主达斯·西迪厄斯可怖阴森的声音。西斯的面孔被黑色的兜帽笼罩在阴影下不辨真容，现在这片未知的阴影同样笼罩着议会、绝地圣殿、科洛桑，乃至整个银河系。最重要的是，他知道它在前路某个时刻等待着安纳金的到来，并最终吞噬了他那颗澄澈的心。</p><p> </p><p>「你曾是我的兄弟，安纳金！」</p><p>也同样粉碎了他的心。欧比旺听到自己嘶吼出从未有过的哀恸。<br/>如果说奎刚的死亡让他领悟失去的痛苦，至少还有时间能抚平这道伤疤，他能够接受，死亡将他的师父带回无边的原力中，永远环绕在他周围。但安纳金的堕落却如同剥离开他的一部分灵魂，他与安纳金，战争早已将他们合二为一，他永远无法想象失去彼此的人生。看着安纳金一步步背向他走远，是一件比死亡更刻骨的事，欧比旺已经为之心碎，即使这一切还并未发生。</p><p> </p><p>「我恨你！」</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺猛地睁开眼睛，发觉冷汗已经爬满了额头，他眨了眨眼睛驱散最后黑色盔甲的幻象，通过深呼吸来平复狂跳的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>这一切不是他的想象，而是他在莫蒂斯亲眼目睹的未来。这些日子里他时常梦到黑雾消散后安纳金跪倒在地的身影，他以一种从未有过的自我怀疑的语调向黑暗之子求证：“我真的会做出这些事吗？”梦中欧比旺的一部分意识高高在上地旁观一切，另一部分则和那时的他一同嘶吼，叫喊，祈求安纳金跟他回去。然而那时候安纳金只是摇头，“你不会明白的，欧比旺。你从来不明白我的恐惧。”而后走向黑暗之子的方向。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺从梦中惊醒了。</p><p> </p><p>他披衣起身走到窗前，将所有不安的情绪释放到原力中。夜色下的科洛桑闪耀而美丽，五千层的街道，代替星星闪烁在天空的霓虹，银河系中不眠不休的明珠。只是这种看似永恒的美丽已经被黑暗腐蚀，他们现在正为之奉献生命的战斗，是在扭转它的命运，扭转整个共和国的命运。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺靠在窗边，抬起手要捂住眼睛。一个星球、一个共和国可以被拯救，那么一个人呢？这就是他花更多时间冥想的原因，他希望原力能给他想要的答案。</p><p> </p><p>可事实上，原力并不是总能回应他的期待。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺自嘲地摇摇头，他还不够智慧，也不够坚定，否则他就应该像绝地信条里要求的那样，抛弃这些不应被放在心上的虚无幻象，把它当成是黑暗之子诱骗安纳金的伎俩，就像允许那束阳光从他摊开的手掌中溜走。但心底有另一个声音在说，这些就是真实的未来。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金的未来。</p><p> </p><p>他没有办法对此无动于衷。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺深吸一口气，走出冥想室，科洛桑灿烂的阳光立刻如同海水般向他扑面而来，温暖了他皱紧的心脏。走在绝地圣殿宽阔的走廊里，他能暂时忘却徘徊心底的阴影，圣殿中的一砖一石，被一种静谧且抚慰人心的力量包围，那来自原力本身，也来自圣殿中历代大师们的摩挲，而其中活泼跳脱的粒子，一定来自路过的学徒们。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，欧比旺捕捉到原力中一丝熟悉的扰动，从师徒纽带的另一端传来，如它的主人般永远充满活力，昂扬向上，就像一团不会熄灭的活火，一颗恒星。现在这颗恒星度过了最初攫取力量的不稳定阶段，正值华年，茁壮地燃烧着，银河系无人不被他的光芒感染。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺抬起眼帘，不远处的安纳金正小跑着向他走来。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么了？脸色不好。”安纳金刚在他面前站定便直白地问道，手自然而然地落在他肩膀上，“虽然我知道比起战斗和外交谈判你更愿意呆着独自冥想，但是最近你用来冥想的时间也太久了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是有事情无法决断，我以为原力可以给我答案。”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺不准痕迹地叹了口气，不得不在意起安纳金落在他肩头的手，现在他将另一只手也搭了上来，并且抬起两根手指扶着他的侧脸近距离察看。欧比旺有些不自在，但没有躲开。这些亲密的小动作从安纳金少年时保留至今，只是自从他和帕德梅分手以后——他们的事他当然知道得一清二楚——安纳金似乎更加把这种肢体接触当成了理所当然的事。</p><p> </p><p><i>自从安纳金和帕德梅分手以后</i>——他怎么会这么想？</p><p> </p><p>好在安纳金很快分开了他们之间的距离，“那么，原力告诉你答案了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“显然没有。”欧比旺无奈地看了他一眼，仿佛有些泄气，“原力不会像偏爱你一样偏爱我，安纳金，我只是个普通绝地！”</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说，师父。”安纳金因为他的气话忍俊不禁。多数时候欧比旺能很好地控制自己的情绪，不露声色，这在外交任务中尤其重要，欧比旺是个出色的谈判专家，这点毋庸置疑。而有时面对他，欧比旺则会将情绪直白地写在脸上，显然，他正在为什么事情忧心。“全息网上常年占据头条和海报的‘普通绝地’？别谦虚了，你要对自己在共和国的知名度有信心。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也别把自己撇得一干二净，‘海报小子’。”欧比旺笑着回敬道，“那些新闻你也有份。”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺和安纳金，他们就是这样一对完美的搭档，没有人比他们更了解彼此。在战场上，只需要一个眼神，就能洞悉对方心中所想。正是这种默契让他们在面对瞬息万变的战况时得心应手，一次又一次粉碎分离势力的阴谋。</p><p>这对英俊的、能力出众的师徒，俨然成了共和国人民心中的传奇。</p><p> </p><p>“多亏你的教导，师父。”</p><p> </p><p>“得了吧。”欧比旺脸上露出一丝诙谐的表情，似乎不太相信他说的话，“我从来不奢求你的感恩，安纳金。”</p><p> </p><p>“但我确实尊敬你，这和我尊敬尤达大师、温杜大师他们不同。”安纳金转过头认真地看着他，从他的眼神中欧比旺能读出源自心底的真诚，“你就像我的亲人，在我心中举足轻重，我<b>在乎</b>你。”</p><p> </p><p>再一次地，欧比旺被安纳金这种纯粹流露的真情打动。这就是安纳金，当他的蓝眼睛注视着你，一股坚定不移的力量包裹着你的心脏，让人重获面对未来的勇气。欧比旺感到心里的结被打开了一点，也许预言发生在久远的未来，他还有时间：有时间去看清那些谜题，并将它们一一解开。</p><p> </p><p>他露出这些天来第一个轻松的微笑，伸手握住安纳金的手臂，温和地回应他的深情：“我也一样在乎着你，安纳金。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当一个绝地受困于原力中最深奥微妙的问题时，他永远可以向一个人求助。所以当昂巴拉星系战役的汇报会议结束，欧比旺·肯诺比像从前无数次那样走向尤达，希望这位最为睿智的绝地大师能为他解开心中疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，欧比旺正坐在一把弧度柔和的圆椅上，四周回荡着的宁静与平和，让他纷乱的思绪感到了莫大的抚慰。这里是绝地圣殿中尤达的住所，八百多年来，方寸之间都已浸透了主人的智慧静谧之气。在这里，无数绝地曾得到过他无私的帮助和教导。</p><p> </p><p>尤达拄着他的吉木杖，坐上悬浮椅，来到欧比旺面前，“什么疑问，你有，年轻的肯诺比？有些心不在焉，你在会议上。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，尤达大师。”欧比旺歉意地一笑，思索着应该如何开口。</p><p> </p><p>前不久的战役中，他们带领克隆兵成功控制了战略重地昂巴拉星系，然而绝地大师庞·克雷尔的背叛却为这场胜利蒙上了一层阴影。雷克斯向他报告一切时，欧比旺几乎不敢置信。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直在想克雷尔所说的，他预见到‘共和国将从内部瓦解’的未来。”欧比旺低着头，若有所思地说，“在吉奥诺西斯杜库也曾说过类似的话，他说西斯尊主已经控制了议会，但那时我们都将这当作是杜库扰乱我们判断的把戏。这场战争，初衷本是为了维护共和国的稳定安宁，但是现在战场蔓延，越来越多的星系被牵扯进来，绝地也有力不从心和失误的时候。我担心，如果他们说的这一切都是真的……”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺说不下去了。虽然他还没有动摇自己的信念，但不可避免地，他想起那个安纳金堕入黑暗面的未来。如果，西斯尊主真的潜伏在共和国权力内部、他们身边，那么安纳金这个预言中的天选之子必定已经处于他的监视下很久，以至于最终能够无比准确地撼动、粉碎安纳金心中光明的基石——连他这个师父也无法挽回。</p><p> </p><p>尤达的耳朵上下摆动了一下，将双手叠起支撑着下巴，替他把话说下去：“战争真正的源头在议会内部，你认为，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，猜想……是的。”欧比旺停顿了一下，又摇摇头说，“也许克雷尔是被杜库收买了，只是他不承认。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，有道理，你的担心。已经被捕，克雷尔当时。说谎，没有必要。你的想法，委员会会考虑。”尤达用吉木杖指了指欧比旺，“但没有证据采取行动，绝地不能。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白，尤达大师。”</p><p> </p><p>“umm……战争！”尤达的目光敛聚，“被战争影响了，我们都是，看不清未来。你内心的不安，我感觉到。真正困扰你的事，这不是。”</p><p> </p><p>被点明了心事，欧比旺脸上略过一丝怅然的微笑。迟疑了片刻，他轻声说：“在克雷利修姆星系，安纳金阿索卡和我经历了一些无法解释的事。我看到了一些东西，关于未来……而我本不应该知道。”</p><p> </p><p>他无法定义那是幸还是不幸。</p><p> </p><p>所幸，尤达并没有详细询问，“坏的？”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺轻轻点头。</p><p> </p><p>“和共和国的命运有关？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。”这不算撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>尤达若有所思地合上双眼，让自己沉浸于原力中寻求解答。片刻之后他慢慢睁开眼睛，握紧了木杖的顶端，“仍然迷雾一片，共和国的未来。但也仍然瞬息万变。”</p><p> </p><p>“有没有可能……阻止这一切发生？”欧比旺不确定地问。</p><p> </p><p>“要小心，要小心，欧比旺。”尤达目光如炬地注视着他，语气变得严厉起来，“过分执着于改变未来，忘记自己正在做什么，迷失，我们将会。恐惧和盲目，带人走向黑暗的一面。引导，是绝地能做的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我都明白，可是我不能……”欧比旺做了一个吞咽的动作，艰难地发声，“我没有办法任由它成为现实。”</p><p> </p><p>他将目光瞥向一侧，尽力隐藏自己的情绪。<i>试图阻止未来的情景实现是最可怕的冒险</i>——在绝地圣殿长大的他深谙这一训导，然而此时他同样明白另一件事：当真正在意一个人，绝地也无法做到心无挂碍地放手。</p><p> </p><p>尤达的吉木杖“笃”地杵在地上，绝地武士团最伟大的智者沉默良久，终于沉下双肩，呼出一口气，缓缓开口：“环环相扣，由现实造就，未来是。让未来蒙蔽你的眼睛，不要；害怕它，不要；你所处的当下，是最不应忽略的。抵御这种恐惧，强大的意志力，你需要。”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺一字一句地聆听着，似乎突然有所领悟，他抬起头，重新注视着面前的尤达，“需要审视的是<b>现在</b>。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，是的。‘现在’才是关键，而非未来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安纳金站在议长身侧稍靠后的位置，面朝向巨大的落地弧面窗。</p><p> </p><p>临近黄昏，科洛桑太阳的光芒敛聚成玫瑰般的红色，浓郁得仿佛欲从天幕坠下，浸染整个城市。从帕尔帕庭的办公室向外望去，可以尽揽无垠的城市风光，川流不息的空间交通线就在他脚边略过，视线越过崎岖的天际线，远处绝地圣殿高耸的塔尖锋锐又庄严——而欧比旺正在那处，他的存在让圣殿的冰冻轻易融化。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是因为帕尔帕庭先前交代的任务，如果他不需要来到议长办公室复命，安纳金现在恨不得立刻飞回科洛桑的那一头。</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金，我听说了庞·克雷尔大师……不，也许现在不能这么称呼他了，他的事。”帕尔帕庭平静向窗外远眺，他的声音饱含痛惜和失望，“我很遗憾。”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金紧蹙眉头，抿成一条直线的双唇表明他正在压抑怒火。“他是绝地武士的耻辱！如果我当时在那儿的话……”他低下头盯着自己的鞋尖，咬牙说道。</p><p> </p><p>帕尔帕庭十分歉疚地望向他，把手放在青年宽直的肩膀上，“我很抱歉安纳金，也许我不让你回科洛桑来，不让他代替你指挥战斗，就不会发生这些了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不……这怎么能怪你。”安纳金回过神来，脸上的愤怒表情被惯常的谦和所取代，“没有人料到克雷尔会背叛绝地，你不必为此感到抱歉。况且，最终我们还是取得了胜利……”</p><p> </p><p>说到这儿，他的眼中略过一丝黯然，缓缓收敛了笑容，“虽然付出了惨重的代价。”想到那些枉死的克隆士兵，他暗暗握紧了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“过去的就让它过去吧。”帕尔帕庭轻轻拍了拍他的肩头，转身引他到沙发上坐下。安纳金平复着自己的心情，一直以来，他将他当作慈父、当作朋友一般，向他倾吐心中的忧愁和困惑。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直以为，没有人比绝地更忠诚，他们无私、博爱、为了理想而存在。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“任何人都有可能成为背叛者，这与他的身份无关，只与他本身有关，他所处的群体不能代表他的个人，或许，不是每个绝地都像你一样纯粹和热忱。”</p><p> </p><p>“我？”他有些意外，“我不值得你这样夸赞，我还不是一个合格的绝地，要学的东西还有很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“你太谦虚了，安纳金。”帕尔帕庭笑道，“在这场战争中，你所表现出的胆魄和能力令所有人刮目相看。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，议长。尽管如此，这其中少不了欧比旺教导的功劳。”</p><p> </p><p>说到欧比旺，安纳金似乎想起什么，神情微变。“幸好克雷尔的阴谋暴露了，如果他顺利和欧比旺汇合……”他有些后怕地扣紧十指，喃喃道，“我本应该在那里和他一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的孩子，”帕尔帕庭一如既往地用和蔼的语调安抚着他，“即使如此，我相信以肯诺比大师的智慧和能力也一定能够化险为夷。”</p><p> </p><p>“万一呢？躲过这一次还有下一次，只要战争没有结束，永远都会有危机！”</p><p> </p><p>察觉到议长正以一种捉摸不定的目光注视着他，安纳金猛然从自己的情绪中抽离出来，有些抱赧地说：“不要误会，我不是在怀疑欧比旺身为绝地大师的资格，他是个出色的战士，头脑和战斗能力同样出众。我只是关心他的安危，毕竟他是我的师父。”</p><p> </p><p>“我明白，安纳金，我明白。你们的感情十分深厚，形影不离。”帕尔帕庭说着，目光落向别处，日暮的余晖斜照进室内，切割着精致的地毯，“都是战争导致了这一切。不仅是我们，整个银河系都处于动荡和危险之中，如今唯有尽快消灭分离势力，结束这场战争，才能让大家从阴霾中恢复过来。”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金点点头，“我们都在为此竭尽全力，一定能获得最终的胜利。”</p><p> </p><p>“我希望如此。”帕尔帕庭顿了顿，说，“我永远信任你，安纳金。”</p><p> </p><p>慈祥的、善解人意的议长永远是最好的倾听者，永远循循善诱，毫无保留地给予支持和信任，这是他无法从绝地一方获取的情感。为之动容之际，通讯器发出一阵欢快的滴滴声，安纳金摁下接听键，里面传来欧比旺熟悉的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金，你在哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>“欧比旺！”他眼睛一亮，忍不住提高了音调，想起帕尔帕庭还在一旁，赶忙压低了声音，“我现在在议长办公室，很快就回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“代我向议长问好。有新的任务，等你回来我们商讨计划。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来我没有办法再多留你了。”安纳金挂断通讯器后，帕尔帕庭这么调侃着，他从长沙发上起身，向他的座椅走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我们很快会再见面的。”</p><p>安纳金恭敬地向议长鞠躬，此刻他的面孔上重新被点燃了神采——那种全息网封面上，“天行者的神采”。他意气昂扬地，准备投入下一场战斗，但并非战斗使他焕发意气，是与欧比旺并肩作战令他感到熟悉的安稳，并且充满力量。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>刑讯王老师描写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来自银河系各方的星际飞船陆续掠过岩石裸露的地表，在齐格里亚星球的太空港着陆。</p><p>在绝地到来前，数千年历史中，这个星球为整个银河系提供奴隶劳工，通过奴隶贩卖生意建立起庞大富强的帝国。他们不信奉民主平等，信奉绝对力量，将国度坐落于铁链长鞭和无数奴隶的尸骨之上。如今倚仗杜库的支持，没落的奴隶帝国重拾野心和铁腕，意图再现往日的辉煌。</p><p>女王米勒杰*此刻正斜靠在高台王座上，座下有端着托盘的提列克女奴随行侍候，她有一下没一下地抚摸着她的宠物，仿佛除此之外便无事可做。而事实上，她是在等待。拍卖会在即，宫殿外已经汇聚了全银河最富有的奴隶商人，在欢呼和掌声中，金钱会如甘泉一般滋润齐格里亚的土地。想起昔日盛景，米勒杰心情大好，好事也心有灵犀地接踵而至，不多时，阿泰便领着一个身穿齐格里亚盔甲的人来到殿内。</p><p>米勒杰居高临下地睇了阶下人一眼，双眸似乎惊讶地一闪。她原本允许他觐见，只是因为这个叫拉斯·奎尔的人声称带来了布鲁诺·登图里的消息，可当她看清他头盔下那张年轻俊朗的面孔，不由得将歪斜的身子重新摆正了些。</p><p>“再送些茶点来。”米勒杰这么吩咐她的奴隶，让漂亮的宠物鸟站在自己的肩头，她上下打量着异族的英俊男人，状似漫不经心地询问，“嗯，你就是那个自称熟悉布鲁诺·登图里的人？”</p><p>“正是，陛下。”拉斯将自己的头盔摘下来，棕褐色微卷的头发有些凌乱地耷拉在眼前，他轻轻晃了晃脑袋，仰头用那双明亮的蓝眼睛注视着她。他看起来坦率又真诚，随意地叉起手臂，迷人的脸庞上似乎时刻噙着笑意，任何人瞧见了他的风采，都会为之倾倒的。</p><p>“不过他向我提起您时，可没有提到您是如此的美貌动人。”</p><p>米勒杰闻言轻哼一声，伸出手让另一只鸟儿跳上来，语气拿捏得冷淡，“那布鲁诺有跟你提起我对他的憎恶吗？”</p><p>善于察言观色的阿泰立刻心领神会地举枪对准了他。可以猜想到，这个不知天高地厚的男人是想趁着拍卖会混乱期间招摇撞骗，竟把主意打到了布鲁诺·登图里上，可惜他太急于讨女王的欢心，轻而易举就露出了马脚。</p><p>但出人意料的是，拉斯对那枪口视若无睹，仍旧镇定自若地抱着胳膊站在那儿，甚至连嘴角笑容的弧度也未曾改变。他看了阿泰一眼，再望向女王，而后自然地拨开枪口近前一步。</p><p>“事实上，布鲁诺·登图里再也不会开口说什么了。”拉斯颇为自豪地说，“他已经死于我的手中！”</p><p>一语惊人，米勒杰显然没有料到这种结果，一丝惊讶在她眼中一闪而过。齐格里亚的女王维持着高贵与矜持，从她的宝座上慢慢走下来，挥手示意侍从离开，来到拉斯面前时，她的脸上已写满了欣赏之色。</p><p>“这么说，你在和布鲁诺的决斗中胜出了。”</p><p>“正是，女王陛下。这就是我在他宫殿找到的奴隶，作为我辛勤工作的补偿。”拉斯向女王微微欠身，而后将随行奴隶身上的斗篷一掀，那底下是一个年轻的托格鲁塔女孩，额间坠着宝石，衣着鲜亮，装点得像是供人赏玩取乐的漂亮宠物。</p><p>“别碰我，你这个混蛋！”女孩立刻挥着胳膊大叫起来。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金和阿索卡有那么两秒钟尴尬地对视着，谁也不知道接下来应该说什么做什么。扮演主人和奴隶，他们显然都不得其法，一半因为无此经验，一半因为他们实在太过熟悉彼此。阿索卡偷偷冲安纳金眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是询问自己刚才的表现是否反应过激了。</p><p>女王倒是没有看出什么端倪，感谢原力，她现在似乎一心扑在安纳金身上，为他的英俊和勇气而倾倒，目光缭绕着毫不掩饰的情意。女王绕着阿索卡走了一圈，用打量商品——这正是齐格里亚人眼中奴隶的定义——的眼神，品鉴着她的模样。这让阿索卡感到十分不适。</p><p>“嗯，的确值个好价钱。布鲁诺·登图里挑选美人的眼光一向都很不错。”米勒杰自然地伸出手，长长的指甲划过她的皮肤，那语气就像是在说，这蔬菜很新鲜，这衣裳真漂亮，下一秒就可以成为她的私人物品。</p><p>“你、再、敢、碰我一次试试！”阿索卡挥开女王的手，警告般地瞪着她。这次她的表现显然真诚得多，因为受到了内心真切的厌恶之情驱使。</p><p>在基罗斯星系，欧比旺曾向她说起安纳金童年时被卖为奴隶的经历，她理解安纳金为何对齐格里亚人如此咬牙切齿，却不能感同身受。而现在，她虽只是为了任务暂时伪装身份，一路人目睹“拍卖品”遭受的待遇，清楚地体会到被剥夺身为人的独立意志的感受。难以想象在共和国内，还有这样科技发达的星球、有这样一群人，蔑视人权，将他人的生命踩在脚下待价而沽。</p><p>不过，她的一切愤怒在女王看来不过是奴隶桀骜不驯的反抗。女王悻悻地眯起眼睛，“看来她还需要被好好调教一番，她的行为还有诸多要改进的地方。”米勒杰走向安纳金，脸上的表情缓和不少，“拉斯，你给她的标价是多少？”</p><p>“恕我冒犯，”安纳金越过她的肩膀瞥了阿索卡一眼，又深情地望着女王，他一向知道怎样利用自己的迷人外表制造假象，说怎样的话能讨女人的欢心，“我怎么能给这个奴隶的容貌定价呢，我已经因为您的雍容华贵而目眩神迷，您的美貌令最耀眼的恒星也为之黯然失色。”</p><p>阿索卡无奈地翻了个白眼。</p><p>“拉斯，你是在恭维我。”女王掩着嘴笑起来，她对这番话显然很是受用，即便知道其中有几分真心几分奉承，可任何女性都不会拒绝接受对自己容貌的夸赞。更何况，是由这样一位富有魅力的男性说出的。</p><p>安纳金却摇摇头，“不，陛下。不过……”他倾身过去，附在女王的耳畔低声道：“如果陛下愿意让您的心成为我的俘虏，我倒是能给它定个价格，那便是无价之宝。如若不然，那我只能献上我的真心，让它成为您忠诚的奴仆。”</p><p>“拉斯……别说了，别说了！”他边说，女王边羞怯地连声打断他的话，嗔怪道，“你可真是个胆大妄为的家伙。不过，你取悦了我。陪我去花园走走吧，也许我们能好好商议一下该怎么给你这个奴隶定价。”</p><p>阿索卡惊讶地看着安纳金轻而易举地搭上女王的手，永远也不明白她的师父如何三言两语就能俘获一个陌生女人的心，只能顺从地和另一个提列克女奴跟上前去。</p><p>而安纳金与女王并肩走在宫殿外的露台上，有些心不在焉地望着天边盘旋的飞鸟，暗自祈祷欧比旺和雷克斯的行动能够顺利。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺的行动并不顺利。</p><p>他被一盆冷水泼醒时发觉自己正躺在一处昏暗的牢房里，那房间空空荡荡，高筑的水泥墙，只放了一副桌椅和悬挂的锁链，光亮来自头顶上方，表明这里处于地表以下。罗什蒂总督已然被转移到了别处，他身边只有一个齐格里亚卫兵好整以暇地俯视着他。</p><p>“老实交代，你到底是什么人？”卫兵将鞭子的棍柄拿在手里把玩。</p><p>欧比旺侧躺着背向那个卫兵，不做任何反抗和回应。从他嘀咕的三言两语中，欧比旺推测出雷克斯并未被捕，也没有提及关于安纳金那边的消息，这倒是让他稍稍放下心来。他现在能做的也唯有按兵不动，对自己的身份缄口不言，为安纳金和雷克斯争取时间。</p><p>卫兵很快对他的负隅顽抗失去了耐心，绕到欧比旺身前一脚踹向了他的腹部，在他下意识蜷起身体时更为无情地踢打起来。他看准囚犯不设防摊开的手腕，用坚硬的靴底碾着踩过去，欧比旺忍不住痛呼出声，紧接着咬紧牙关将半截尖叫堵在了喉咙里。对待奴隶和囚犯，齐格里亚人不吝手段，相信暴力能够摧毁任何人的意志和信念，区别只不过是时间问题而已。</p><p>然而，他并不知道眼前的人是一名绝地武士，欧比旺·肯诺比，绝地武士中的佼佼者，他坚定的意志不会因为肉体的折磨而动摇分毫。</p><p>强壮的齐格里亚人愤怒地揪着衣襟把他提起来，再次质问他的身份和来此的目的，一记耳光砸在他的左脸上，欧比旺的头无力地歪向一边，耳膜嗡嗡作响，他甩了甩脑袋，让模糊的视线重新聚焦。老实说，这比起达茨·德纳尔的拳头来倒是不值一提，巴掌打在德纳尔几天前留下的淤青上，还让他的颧骨有些隐隐作痛。</p><p>“你会为你的沉默付出代价的，贱种！”</p><p>卫兵呲出獠牙，恶狠狠地盯着欧比旺。他得承认，这让他心中多少有些挫败，但同时也激起了他的好胜之心。他又泄愤般地甩了欧比旺几个耳光，将他一路拖行，双手吊起固定在锁链上。牢房的桌上整齐罗着一排刑具，齐格里亚人将鞭子挂在腰间，掂了掂那根电击器，慢慢地踱到欧比旺面前，在他脸旁耀武扬威地摁下开关，蓝白的电光噼啪炸响。</p><p>“最后一次警告，你们到底是谁！”</p><p>欧比旺只是闭着眼睛，不置一言。紧接着，左臂上某一处传来一阵冰凉的灼痛，如同核爆在电光火石间波及每一寸血肉，他尖叫着，全身不受控制地剧烈痉挛，只能下意识地攥着锁链作为身体的支点，以免腕骨折断。在电流肆虐下，他几乎感觉不到手腕的疼痛。直到一股纤维灼烧的味道传来，电击器烧穿了他的衣袖，卫兵才停下来，似乎在讯问他是否肯说实话。</p><p>欧比旺垂着头，冷汗爬满了额头和后背，几缕刘海凌乱的贴在脸上。卫兵扯着他的头发强迫他仰起头，“想知道自己的骨头有多硬吗？”</p><p>“你尽可以试试。”这是欧比旺第一次开口。</p><p>绝地抬起眼帘，齐格里亚人一瞬间有些被那眼神摄住，尽管声音虚弱无力，但那双绿眼睛透着他从未见过的冷厉和坚定，仿佛他才是占尽上风的那个人。</p><p>卫兵不甘心地放开他，拿起鞭子绕到他身后，悻悻想，如果不是长官要求留着命撬开他的嘴，他早就死上一百回啦。</p><p>在鞭子破空声中，欧比旺把自己交给原力。原力就在他四周流淌，也充溢他的全身，它们如同无数纤细的触须，将周遭的一切与他的感官紧密相连。</p><p>如同沉入一汪清流，原力流遍他的神识，水面之下的任何一处的动作都激起扩散的振波，被他感知。在原力中，他意识清醒，不受外界干扰，他听到渺远的哭喊，那是奴隶们痛苦的求救，而更远的地方，他顺着熟悉的指引轻松滑向另一端澄澈洁净的意识层。</p><p><b>安纳金。</b><br/>
欧比旺在心中默念。</p><p>身处宫殿的安纳金忽地抬起眼帘，望向虚空中的某个方向，那感觉在原力中微妙而短暂，只如同一滴水坠入平静的湖面，难以察觉，但那一瞬间的冲击却如此强烈，以至于他情不自禁地全身一震，忘了接下来的动作。他努力捕捉那倏然而逝的连结，喃喃低语：“欧比旺……”</p><p>一定出了什么事。</p><p>米勒杰走上前，顺着他的目光往下看了看，跳楼死去的提列克女奴身边已经围上了几个士兵。女王有些嫌恶地摆摆手，“真是浪费，不过也许她造成的麻烦已经超过了她的价值。”</p><p>她望了安纳金一眼，似乎有些奇怪他的心不在焉，“拉斯，你向我证明了你的才干。我会买下你这个奴隶的。”</p><p>现在不是分心的时候。</p><p>安纳金几乎都能听到欧比旺在他耳边的教导，他强迫自己从原力深处抽离出来，快速调整了表情，谦恭地说道：“她就是我献给您的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>
*配音表里写的是Queen Miraj Scintel，查到Miraj翻译是米勒杰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女王满意地点点头，朝一旁的侍从摆手示意。这座高纬城市的天空在过去几个标准小时里始终大亮着，实际上现在时间已到了晚上。在这里，阳光被成分特殊的大气层层阻隔，整个天空呈现出一种一成不变的沉闷的沙色。</p><p>安纳金·天行者讨厌沙子。与其说是讨厌沙子，不如说是厌倦和憎恶过去的生活。九岁，生命迎来第一次有意识的觉醒，面对萌芽的雄心，渴望拥有独立的自我。他幸运地遇到帕德梅、奎刚，还有欧比旺。他觉得人生实际上，是从离开莫斯艾斯帕才真正开始的，之前那并非生活而是生存。</p><p>在女王目光所不能及的时刻，安纳金和煦的笑颜笼罩上阴霾。从任务伊始，共情和责任驱使着他的每一步行动。基罗斯居民和欧比旺都命途未卜，原力偏爱他，天行者让人惊掉下巴的好运气曾在战争中让他无数次化险为夷，但原力也不总每一次都给予他清晰地指引。安纳金将注意力放回当下——即便如此，他仍有一种强烈的预感，他们原先的计划将被彻底打乱，一个更大胆的念头在前方等待着他揭开。</p><p>“你真是让人惊喜。”女王这么夸奖他，她站起身，向安纳金递去盛情，“我想邀请你作为我的特别宾客出席奴隶拍卖会，就坐在我的身边。”</p><p>“我不胜荣幸。”这是我的机会。<br/>安纳金将手贴在胸前，微微欠身行礼，而后握上女王伸出的手。</p><p> </p><p>从女王独立宽敞的厢室向外望去，整个拍卖会会场是一个陷于高大围墙的方形中庭，除却中心的高台空无一物，让安纳金有些联想起吉奥诺西斯的斗兽场。</p><p>四周建筑不设窗洞的部分，分布着关押奴隶或是囚犯的牢房，只有顶部两层是环形开敞的走廊和“观演室”，间隔设置的全息屏幕便于奴隶商人们更清楚地看清竞品的样子。至于女王的房间里，更是将六个全息屏幕分列布置在右侧墙面上，不必起身走到露台，台上的一切也分毫必现。</p><p>安纳金和阿索卡站在女王两侧。即便看不到他的表情，阿索卡也能感受到安纳金在原力中就像是一团积蓄着风暴的乌云，周身带着愤怒的闪电，其中心是危险的漩涡，几欲掀起飓风。</p><p>“首先奉上的奴隶，其数量和质量都是空前绝后的——”台上的齐格里亚人高声道，“来自基罗斯星系的托格鲁塔人。”</p><p>安纳金抱着手臂，眉头紧锁地盯着会场。随着建筑通向拍卖场的门被打开，罗什蒂总督佝偻着身体被推搡出来，他看起来饱受折磨，步履显得虚弱无力。“不……”阿索卡不禁小声喃喃，同安纳金对视一眼。他们都知道这意味着什么：这代表基罗斯的住民命运岌岌可危，而他们现在尚不知道这些托格鲁塔人的所在。</p><p>欧比旺也许同样被抓了。安纳金咬牙想，回想起不多时原力中的扰动。但他现在需要专心于眼前更紧迫的任务。</p><p>主持者仍在继续解说：“这个英俊的样本代表了一个多达50000人的群体。他们以服从著称，没有受过战斗训练，因此不会反抗……”</p><p>一股直觉让安纳金抬头朝对面的走廊望去，在欢呼的奴隶商人之中，雷克斯的身影和其他齐格里亚侍卫一样，显得并不那么起眼。他倚在长廊的立柱边，和安纳金交汇视线，手指点向腰间的枪。</p><p>第二计划。安纳金了然地一笑，随后装作随意地向女王讯问：“那么，您打算将这50000个奴隶安置在哪里呢？”</p><p>即便对“拉斯·奎尔”心生好感，身为女王的警觉和敏锐也让米勒杰感到他话语中隐藏的目的性。她露出一个意味深长的笑容，不愿向他透露过多的细节。正在此时，阿泰为她带来了另一个意外的消息。</p><p>“一切自有分晓。”米勒杰望了他一眼，起身走向露台。</p><p>“所以，我们现在该怎么做？”阿索卡悄悄绕到安纳金身边，用极小声的声音问道。</p><p>“你知道的……计划总是赶不上变化。”安纳金耸耸肩，对徒弟做着口型。</p><p>阿索卡面色无奈，“你该不会是说……”</p><p>女王的面孔和声音通过每一个全息屏清楚地传达到众人面前，“在拍卖正式开始前，我要欢迎一位特殊至极的嘉宾……”</p><p>安纳金点点头，“见机行事。”</p><p>“欧比旺·肯诺比——绝地武士！”</p><p>安纳金和阿索卡几乎同时吃惊地向场下望去。</p><p>他没有想到他们会把欧比旺带上拍卖场。只一眼，安纳金就感到全身的血液都冲上了头顶，一股怒火从胸膛陡然升起，那只机械手在看不见的暗处攥得咯吱作响，只有这样，他才能让自己的身体别再发抖。</p><p>——想想看如果换作是欧比旺他会怎么做。安纳金对自己说道，你已经不再是吉奥诺西斯那个冲动意气的学徒了。</p><p>他看到欧比旺被几个齐格里亚人从地牢的入口推出来，右手揽在身前握住左臂，弯着腰走进满场的喧哗声中。这种异乎寻常的屈辱安纳金曾在童年时如数经历，他尽力不去看却又忍不住去分辨欧比旺身上的伤痕，鞭子撕开的口子，脸上的淤青。那在那些看不见的地方呢？</p><p>“诸位，不要害怕绝地！”米勒杰提高了声调，“他们和我们征服的其他人并无区别，因为他们抛弃了自身理想，服务于一个腐败的议会，每个绝地都是共和国的奴隶。”</p><p>安纳金一瞬不瞬地盯着欧比旺，他正抬头望向这里。也许欧比旺也看见他了，也许没有，结果是相同的：欧比旺很快就移开了视线，用他所熟悉的——绝地的眼神——坚定且不屈地盯着米勒杰。</p><p>严格来说他们——他和阿索卡还在执行原先的伪装任务，安纳金撇了一下嘴角，去他的伪装吧。</p><p>“绝地武士团软弱无能，那我们就来帮着摧毁它。”女王转过身，将鞭子递到他面前，不容置喙地吩咐道，“教训一下那个绝地。”</p><p>几个标准小时前，安纳金绝不会预料到他们会在这样的情境下相见。</p><p>在他走向高台，他忠诚的朋友R2已经悄悄来到女王身边。安纳金知道他将努力不让那个踢中欧比旺膝弯迫使他跪下的齐格里亚人颈椎断裂，他将目不斜视地绕过虚弱靠坐在台阶旁的罗什蒂总督，他将在最后一刻挥动起手中的鞭子，抽向真正的敌人。</p><p>安纳金一步步登上高台，他不得不直面欧比旺所经受的折磨时，攀附在他后背上纵横交错的伤痕刺痛了安纳金的眼睛。齐格里亚人特制的鞭子撕开他的绝地服，在裂口边沿留下电流灼烧的焦痕，一些血迹透过衣料渗出来，衣服下面那些红肿的伤痕将会花上很长的时间彻底愈合。欧比旺被迫将双手规矩地抱在脑后，这让他看清了绝地左手手腕上一片可怖的青紫色，不知道怎样的锤打或者掐按才会造成这样的痕迹。他的机械手紧紧地攥着鞭子，几乎要将它折断，而另一只人类的手则在不停地冒汗。</p><p>安纳金深吸了一口气，让原力帮助自己平静下来。在原力中，意识是一片无边的海洋，也是散落跃动的光点；他是齐格里亚卫兵手中的武器，是女王紧盯着这里的眼睛，是场上每一个呐喊叫好的奴隶商人，甚至是四面的高墙、脚下的尘土。</p><p>原力中，还有一扇为他敞开的窗，通向一团温暖明亮的实体，那是欧比旺·肯诺比，师徒纽带将他们连结得如此紧密，此刻，他们心意相通，能够轻易洞察彼此所想。</p><p>无需言语和目光交汇，背对着他的欧比旺清楚地知道安纳金脑海中酝酿的计划——也许叫作天行者临时计划更为恰当。他也无需抬头，便知晓塔诺学徒和R2正在女王的厢室等待安纳金的信号，而雷克斯混迹在人群之中。然而忽然之间，一个大胆的念头在脑中顿生。</p><p>这一切思绪的奔涌交融，都只发生在极短的时间内。在战争中，他们已经能够在电光火石间洞悉对方的想法，随即配合无间地完成一切战斗。没有人比他们更了解彼此。</p><p>安纳金承认这是个冒险的想法，但又仿佛毫不意外地确定，这就是那个等待已久的转折点。于是他后退几步，冲女王行了个礼，而后扬起鞭子，向欧比旺的后背抽去。</p><p>“啪”的一声，落地有声的鞭啸。</p><p>女王满意地露出一个笑容。</p><p>阿索卡不曾轻举妄动，朝迷惑转向她的R2轻轻摇头，她知道这对师徒又想到了什么计划之外的计划。</p><p>对安纳金来说，控制原力就像飞行一样驾轻就熟，但要掌握好鞭梢的力度和角度也不是什么容易的事。偶尔地，他能看到欧比旺真的吃痛地一抖，和之前演出来的不同，“忍着点吧，欧比旺。”他在意识层略带歉意地笑着说。</p><p>实际上那已经跟之前齐格里亚人打他的力道相差悬殊，鞭子只是划破了他的衣服，擦过皮肉，然后重重地抽在地上。欧比旺配合着发出低低的闷哼，绷紧身体随着鞭子落下小幅度地颤抖，仿佛宁死不屈的样子。</p><p>四周的奴隶商人发出铺天盖地的欢呼，挥舞着手臂为他助威。安纳金在心底冷笑着，他想起曾经和欧比旺在某个星系解决了一场暴力争端，那时欧比旺跟他说，当你知道那些狂热、冲动和暴力来自何方，你就会明白为何无论他们征服了多少土地，都永远无法成为真正的强者。</p><p>他不记得多久，也许十几下过后，欧比旺假意重心不稳地倒在地上。安纳金在女王的授意下停下动作，米勒杰朝他满意地微笑，而后向全场宣告，“这个绝地奴隶将会成为今天的第一个拍卖品。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在场的每一个奴隶商人，都对绝地武士恨之入骨。奴隶买卖是他们的敛财之道，绝地摧毁它，他们便向绝地展开报复，在他们面前就摆着这样一个机会。</p><p> </p><p>想要一个绝地成为你的奴隶，有几样必不可少的条件。</p><p> </p><p>首先，摧毁他的意志。这是最难的部分，绝地武士的意志力非常人所能及，暴力、羞辱都只是寻常手段，能利用他的博爱之心，以他在意的东西为要挟，才能事半功倍。</p><p>其次，切断他与外界的联系。没有朋友没有战友，孤独和绝望自然会使人陷入自我怀疑和迷茫之中，到那时驯服他便会容易得多。</p><p>第三，予以适当的教训。给他戴上电击项圈，时常鞭打他，当他试图反抗时，持久的疼痛会提醒他自己的身份，反抗不得不变为顺从。</p><p> </p><p>在场的奴隶商人无不想得到这个驯服绝地的机会，也都在等待第一个出价的声音。大家精神紧绷，四下张望，对着全息屏里的绝地指指点点，但出于某种原因，谁都不想做这个出头鸟。</p><p> </p><p>只要有一个人，一个声音响起就好——</p><p> </p><p>“尊敬的陛下，”奴隶商们循声望去，只见台上那个年轻的的奴隶商人向女王弯腰行礼，而后环视了四周，率先开口道，“恕我直言，贸然拍卖这个绝地也许有失妥当。肯诺比最后无论花落谁手，如果没有能力看管他，日后都免不了掀起一阵风波，甚至引来其他绝地和共和国的军队，到那时损失的就不止是一个奴隶那么简单了。”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金的话多少冒犯了在场的众人，奴隶商们因此窃窃私语，但却无一人提出异议。这个年轻人一语道破他们共同的忧虑：他们憎恨绝地，也忌惮绝地之能。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，有一个更好的办法。”安纳金接着说，“如果谁有能力和智慧足以彻底击垮和驯服这个绝地的话，非女王您莫属。”</p><p> </p><p>将女王推到台前，商人们即使心有不甘，也不敢公然反对。</p><p> </p><p>“拉斯，你是说让我留下这个绝地？”</p><p> </p><p>“正是，我的陛下。”安纳金走到欧比旺跟前，扯着他的后领让他被迫直起身，“如若您不嫌弃，我愿意暂时留下来亲自调教他，直到他的行为让您满意为止。我想拥有一个绝地奴隶在您的宫殿里，正能彰显您身份的尊贵。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们不会得逞的！”欧比旺的声音咬牙切齿，在安纳金的牵制下艰难地转过头，用满含怒意和抗争的眼神紧盯着他。只有近在咫尺的安纳金看得到，那其中有一丝不易察觉的心照不宣的笑意。</p><p> </p><p><b>抱歉了，师父。</b>安纳金在他们相通的意识层预先兆示，接着将欧比旺粗暴地按倒在地。他的侧脸蹭着地面，一只靴子踩上他的后背。安纳金的语气模仿得与齐格里亚人别无二致，“你会尝到厉害的，绝地贱种！”</p><p> </p><p>尽管他控制了力道，靴底碰上欧比旺伤痕累累的后背时，安纳金仍旧被一阵强烈的愧疚包围。那个摄像机器人仍在环绕着他，为确保不被任何人看出端倪，他尽可能地控制自己的表情，不流露出类似不忍和心疼的神情。这种愧疚很自然地被欧比旺所感知，在涌动的原力中，他将自己安抚和宁静的情绪释放开来，像一阵有着实体的清风，它们温柔地吹散了安纳金的不安。</p><p> </p><p>专注，安纳金。</p><p>欧比旺的声音在耳边响起，面临险境时也镇定自若、温文尔雅的声音，就像他的船锚，在他漫无目的、灰心沮丧或是心绪不宁之际，令他平稳靠岸，重拾决心。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金深吸了一口气，朝女王扯起嘴角露出一个迷人的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“你能留下来帮我那再好不过……”女王一本正经的神情被打乱了片刻，她清了清嗓子，思索一阵，似乎被安纳金说动了，“好吧，我会要了这个绝地奴隶。”</p><p> </p><p>巨大的落地窗前，天光终于有些许暗淡，欧比旺跪坐在地上，头发凌乱，脖颈处套着电击项圈，双手由一副镣铐和房间角落的装饰柱相连，衣服像破布一样挂在身上——当安纳金被侍从带领来到他的临时住处，他看到的就是这副景象。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金拒绝了齐格里亚人要向他演示电击器使用的<b>好意</b>，三言两语将他打发离开。不久前拍卖会落幕，女王留下他说了很久的话，这种轻易的信任和迷恋并没有让安纳金掉以轻心，反而激起他心中一阵莫名的不安。身为绝地武士敏锐的洞察力让他未曾忽略女王的忠实顾问，阿泰·莫莱克，一直以一种锐利的目光注视着他。安纳金明白，留给他们的时间不会太多。</p><p> </p><p>他和女王告别时将一个微型通讯器塞到了阿索卡手中，而后借由取东西的名义回到飞船上给雷克斯留下讯息，最后拿上一套换洗的衣服，一些无关紧要的杂物，还有船上仅有的药品。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺现在看起来实在太糟糕了，尽管绝地坚持那些只是轻微的皮肉伤——“贾毕姆战役的时候我被爆能枪打中过，还有被刀捅伤，跟这些比起来鞭子简直不值一提。”他这么说着——换来安纳金一个警告意味的瞪视。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金冷静地用原力扯开那些镣铐，等欧比旺自己走到他面前。绝地盯着他手里的药膏像是看到了一盘煮过头的芹叶，“我想还是不……”最终，欧比旺还是妥协于安纳金的执着，他毫不怀疑，安纳金凭着惊人毅力可以和他僵持到明天早上，而他现在只想好好睡上一觉。</p><p> </p><p>首先应该干什么？脱掉上衣，清洗，打水——安纳金转身去找毛巾和脸盆。女王安排的住处一应用品崭新齐全，他一只手撩起欧比旺散落下来的额发，用拧得半干的毛巾仔细擦拭他脸上的尘土，然后轻轻掖过眼眶颧骨的淤青，手指化开药膏小心地抹在上面。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺有些僵硬地就这么坐着，安纳金的面孔近在咫尺，他几乎不敢呼吸，说服自己这只是正常的伤口处理——从前，安纳金脸上不幸挂彩的时候他也做过同样的事，虽然是在小时候。</p><p> </p><p>他看着安纳金无比严肃的神情，把要求自己动手的话咽了回去。</p><p> </p><p>没什么不一样的。</p><p> </p><p>脸上的淤青很快处理完毕，安纳金捧着欧比旺乌青的手腕，不知道怎么办才好。他猜想即使没有伤到骨头，也有程度严重的挫伤，因为他每一个轻微动作都能引得欧比旺嘶嘶抽气，以他对他老师父的了解，欧比旺一向轻易不在他面前示弱。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金看着那一片像被什么钝器狠狠砸过留下的青紫色淤血，忽然意识到越过当年那个崇拜着师父的学徒的眼睛，欧比旺的手并不像他记忆中那么有力和无所不能，他甚至已经可以轻易将他的手收拢覆盖起来。这种迟来的认知攫住了他的心。</p><p> </p><p>“该死，要是有巴克塔喷雾就好了。”安纳金低低地咒骂着，可是谁会预料到这种情况？他猜想需要冰敷的话，用斯卡第软膏效果应该类似？</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金，我想我有必要提醒你，我现在是一个奴隶，而你是负责训教我的奴隶商人。如果明天有人问起这是怎么回事……”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金一圈一圈地往欧比旺手腕上缠绕纱布，置若罔闻地对他说：“在它好起来之前都不要用力。”</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金！”</p><p> </p><p>“拿光剑也不要想，我和阿索卡可以应付。”安纳金表情严肃，不留一点商量的余地，“现在我才是<b>Master</b>（主人）。”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺正想用他能言善道的嘴反驳什么，安纳金便掰着他的身体示意他转过去，然后开始脱下他的上衣，先是腰带，接着肩带、外衣，只剩一件衬里的时候，他听到安纳金小声地哽咽了一下。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺的伤口并没有吓到他，在战场上，安纳金见过更为残酷的景象：断裂的肢体，灼烧翻开的皮肉，深可见骨的刀口，但那些伤痕没有让他像现在这样感到胃部紧缩，好像它们都抽在了自己身上。</p><p> </p><p>撕破的衣服裂口下是红肿的鞭伤，一道又一道交错叠起，边缘皮肉狰狞地外翻，已经不再流血，但血迹干透后把伤口和衣物黏在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>首先充斥全身的是愤怒，安纳金察觉到自己的手在微微颤抖，曾经屠杀沙人时那种超越一切理智的愤怒潮水一般吞没了他。他想象自己手握光剑，对那些齐格里亚人进行冷酷的屠戮，或刺或砍，尸体一具接一具地倒在他面前，一股源自复仇的畅快流遍全身，让他感到从未有过的满足与安心。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>他们胆敢伤害他，就必须死。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>但就在这时，欧比旺忽然转过头，“安纳金？”他只是简单地叫了他的名字，欧比旺声音中直白的困惑和某种恳求让他心中燃烧的火瞬间偃旗息鼓。安纳金吃惊且惭愧地垂下眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇，心有余悸地吐息着，并意识到刚才他的想法本质上跟他所厌恶的那些奴隶贩和暴徒并无区别。</p><p>他不应该。他是一名绝地。复仇和愤怒的力量源自黑暗的一面，他永远，永远，都不能再去触碰它。</p><p>它解决不了任何问题。</p><p>就像屠杀沙人并不能换回逝去的母亲一样。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金撇开那些繁杂的情绪，让原力帮助自己沉静心神。“可能会有点疼。”他重拾温和的表情，冲欧比旺笑笑说。</p><p> </p><p>一切如常，原力中还弥漫着温暖的关切和爱意。欧比旺可以感到安纳金用温水融开干透的血迹，再把布料和他的皮肤小心分开，在他因为药膏碰上伤口而下意识绷紧身体的时候，焦急地询问是不是弄疼了他。</p><p> </p><p>然而，他此时完全被另一种痛楚所撵。这是那条潜伏在他心底的毒龙——那个安纳金堕落的未来。欧比旺本以为他快要忘记那些事，被任务填满的时间里他没有多余的精力去思考它，但并不意味着它已经消失了。</p><p> </p><p>当安纳金吵闹的近乎疯狂的意识被他感知，那条毒龙又再一次苏醒，耳膜、眼睛和骨头同时感觉到的心脏狂跳的突突声让他无所适从。安纳金过于强烈的保护欲导致他冲动行事的次数数不胜数，此前欧比旺从来没留意到问题所在。</p><p> </p><p>因为爱而恨是一种悲哀，爱应当纯粹而广博，而专注的强烈的爱会蒙蔽人的双眼，让黑暗如影随形。</p><p> </p><p>理智告诉他要教导安纳金弃绝依恋，就像他被教导的那样，就像那是洪水猛兽；然而心底还有个声音在说完全不是这么回事。两个声音纠缠在一起，四周一片寂静，他任由它们在脑海中相撞，破碎，发出空洞的回响。记忆中安纳金的金色眼瞳在他眼前一闪而过，欧比旺忽然转过身，他措手不及的徒弟湛蓝如海的双眼望着他，迷惑地眨了两下。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺顿了顿，然后倾身抱住了他，在安纳金颈侧的脉搏中平复自己的心跳，直到他们的心跳声归于一处。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安纳金的双手因为这个突如其来的亲密举动而悬停在原地。他的心脏便是一口钟，脖颈旁来自欧比旺的体温沿着神经，牵动那根钟绳，让它颤动、摇摆、发出低沉的和鸣。</p><p> </p><p>他的师父欧比旺·肯诺比，受人尊敬的绝地大师，尽管他总意识不到自己身上的优秀品质，所有人都称赞过他出众的能力和谦逊的性格。他温和亲切，像一潭静水，看上去并不那么无坚不摧，但无论遭遇何种境地，他都没有软弱屈服。他总会继续前行，即使是孤身一人。至少在安纳金的记忆里，除了奎刚去世不久那段时日偶尔的神伤，欧比旺从来没有向他展露过脆弱的一面。</p><p> </p><p>而现在原力中极力掩饰的挣扎和痛苦，欧比旺仿佛想要抓紧什么般用力抱住他的举动——这些属于欧比旺的另一个侧面，让安纳金心头紧拧，几乎无所适从。这个事实第一次清晰地浮现在他眼前：每个人都有自己的噩梦。他畏惧不可抗的死亡，而欧比旺又在恐惧什么？</p><p> </p><p>安纳金别无他法，唯有揽住他的双肩，他们安静地拥抱，在心照不宣的沉默中咀嚼各自的心事。</p><p> </p><p>良久之后，欧比旺主动松开安纳金，他的神情已经恢复如常，将自己和安纳金固定在一个礼貌的距离中，似乎为自己的失态而抱赧。然而他不得不承认，在安纳金气息的包围下，是他长久以来最为松弛的一个时刻，那时他抛开一切，放下一切，放下他的责任、坚持、希望、绝望。</p><p> </p><p>放下绝地的身份。</p><p> </p><p>只作为欧比旺·肯诺比，全心全意地拥抱他。虽然短暂，但已足够让他重整旗鼓面对一切。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿……”安纳金的声音像是飘过来，又轻又虚，“你怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺适时地抬起头，安纳金从那双总是明亮的绿眼睛里读出了恳求和别的什么。“不要问……”欧比旺的胡须抖动了一下，露出一个苦笑，“请不要问。”</p><p> </p><p>他以为自己会因为欧比旺的隐瞒而不快，但是没有。直到很久以后，安纳金终于知道欧比旺一直以来独自承受的秘密，他会始终记得此刻他看向自己的眼神，离恸切只有一线之遥。</p><p> </p><p>现在，年轻的绝地妥协地垂落双肩，扯了扯嘴角，“好吧，也许等你想说的时候再告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>通讯器一阵急促的滴滴声将两人从各自的情绪中拉回现实，安纳金飞快地接起，阿索卡压低的声音从另一头传来。</p><p> </p><p>“师父，女王已经下令将罗什蒂总督立刻送往卡达沃星系‘汇合’。”阿索卡言简意赅，“似乎齐格里亚人在那里建造了一个奴隶集中营，其余的基罗斯人民也都在那里为他们劳作。”</p><p> </p><p>“你做得很好，小鬼头。”</p><p> </p><p>听着熟悉的语调，阿索卡几乎可以想象出安纳金在通讯器那一头的表情——带着点自豪的微笑，她四下环顾，确认没有其他人在附近，接着问道：“你和肯诺比大师那边怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“还算顺利……”安纳金望向欧比旺那一边，后者正背对他，换上了干净的衣服，不太利索地扣着腰带。他正想要走过去帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>“师父，我们现在要准备行动吗？”阿索卡问道。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺就在这时转过身，朝安纳金递去一个肯定的眼神。他眼底最后一丝惶然已经消失不见，属于绝地大师肯诺比的冷静和坚定重新回到他的身体。战争不容拒绝地教会他快速收拾情绪的方法：无论前一刻经历了怎样的伤痛和失去，永不再回头地向前走。而这一点，安纳金似乎总也学不会。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金的视线在欧比旺身上打转：尽管他已经打起精神做好投入战斗的准备，但布满血丝的眼睛诚实地昭告着他此刻亟需睡眠来恢复体力。</p><p> </p><p>“不，”安纳金毫不犹豫地否定道，“我想等到明天早上。接下来会有一场不容小觑的战斗，我们都需要好好休息。”他在说到“我们”时目光重重地停在欧比旺脸上，几乎用一种命令的态度迫使他躺到床上。“我和欧比旺会联系雷克斯部署后面的行动，等我的行动信号，那时R2会找到你的。”他顿了顿，郑重地承诺，“我也会。”</p><p> </p><p>阿索卡在另一头会心地笑起来，“我知道你会的，师父。”</p><p> </p><p>降下厚重的窗帘，室内陡然变得昏暗下来，安纳金摸索着回到床边，拉开被子，在欧比旺身旁躺下。</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金……”他们脸对着脸，欧比旺小声叫他的名字，是那种他熟悉的略带责备和无奈的语调。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我知道，”安纳金打断即将开始的说教，他枕着自己的手臂，逐渐适应了昏暗的双眼寻声去触碰欧比旺的视线，“任务很重要，但你需要休息。”</p><p> </p><p>“况且，这也是为了更好地完成任务。”像是怕欧比旺反驳，他又补充道。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺似乎轻轻地笑了一下，“女王也许对你信任有加，但她的首相恐怕另有打算。我想他很快会向杜库禀报情况，我们在这里呆得越久，危险就越大。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确，他始终在怀疑我。”安纳金闭了闭眼睛。表面上阿泰为女王出谋划策，忠心耿耿，可安纳金不止一次感受到他喷薄的野心和欲望，杜库只要将之善加利用，就能在齐格里亚拥有一双窥探一切的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金呼出一口气，像是在安慰自己，“别担心，我们明天就可以离开这里。”</p><p> </p><p>拍卖会过后，宫殿周围其实安静异常，但他睡不着，凝神听着外面的响动，偶尔高远的兽鸣，巡逻士兵隐约的脚步，还有飞船引擎点火的轰鸣，听起来像是遥远的闷雷。他东想一点，西想一点，过了不知多久，思绪终于滑向身边的欧比旺。</p><p> </p><p>床宽敞且柔软，两个成年男人躺在一起空间也足够富余，但安纳金故意向欧比旺那边挪过一点，再挪过一点，直到他们差不多可以承接到对方的鼻息。欧比旺大概是睡着了，于是他能够借着透过窗布仿佛昏昏欲睡的光亮注视他师父的睡颜，像望着一株静默的水生植物，他毛茸茸的胡子让他整个人看起来比年轻时候显得更为沉稳，以及柔软。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金记得刚成为学徒时，欧比旺年轻又耀眼，双眼明亮过科洛桑夜空中任何一颗星子，他的眼神追随着他的师父，被所有人称赞的年轻绝地武士无论何时都能带给他令人惊叹的妙法。他们飞越过数不清的星系，出色地完成了无数任务，随着擦肩而过的彗星一同返航，被彼此的玩笑逗得开怀大笑。</p><p> </p><p>直到战争开始，欧比旺似乎就再没有这样笑过。</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金，如果你睡不着……”</p><p> </p><p>等他被欧比旺的声音惊动回过神，才发现他们已经快要到了鼻尖碰着鼻尖的距离。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺睡得很浅，在他被扑在脸上的温暖呼吸弄醒后，只在睁开眼睛时极快地扫过安纳金近在咫尺的面孔，随后便垂下眼帘。“即使你睡不着也不必一直盯着我。”</p><p> </p><p>——如果冥想有用的话，他就不必感谢昏暗的环境，让谁也察觉不到他发红的耳根。他们今天的肢体接触已经逾越了原本的界限，也许是受伤给了他一个缺口，让那些莫名的爱意争先恐后地往外涌。当他正要翻身背向他，安纳金忽然伸出一只胳膊将他环住。</p><p> </p><p>“欧比旺，”安纳金的声音听来在笑，他坦率地靠过来，把毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他肩膀上，“我们上一次这样睡在一起是什么时候的事？我十岁？还是十二岁？”</p><p> </p><p>他轻快愉悦地回忆：“我记得那个时候我睡不着或者做了噩梦就抱着枕头去敲你的房门，你总是二话不说就让我钻进你的被窝里，我们靠在一起，跟现在一样，只不过是你抱着我。欧比旺，我那时候就在想有一天等我长大，比你更高大的时候，就可以同样地抱着你。”</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺因为这直白的情感表达而想要将自己蜷缩起来，他将头埋下去，颤抖地呼吸。“十五岁。”片刻之后，他轻声说，“我们被困在戈林莫斯的山洞里，晚上只能互相抱着取暖。”</p><p> </p><p>“是你抱着我取暖，师父。”安纳金纠正道，“你简直冷得像块冰。而且我那个时候已经快跟你差不多高了。”</p><p> </p><p>那时候都是快乐的日子。他们都还没有被战争悄然改变，原力预言中的命运也好像还在遥远的未来。而后忽然之间，几乎在他脑海里形成一个时间的断层，安纳金已经成了独当一面的绝地将军。</p><p> </p><p>“安纳金，你长大了。”欧比旺不得不承认这一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我很早就长大了，可是你好像一直都看不到。”</p><p> </p><p>耳边传来小声的抱怨，欧比旺沉默了一会儿，像是叹了一口气，“你既强大又聪明，我已经没有什么能够教给你了。”句末的尾音也随着消散在彼此的呼吸中。</p><p> </p><p>安纳金今年21岁，命运对待他实在过分苛刻，他在他这个年纪的时候，还是个跟着师父四处冒险的莽撞学徒。而安纳金如此年轻，却已背负宏大的责任，经历过永久的失去，又被战争撵着，飞快地长大成人。</p><p>因而他将教导失职的重责尽数归咎到自己身上，想要弥补未来荒唐的过失。他甚至不知道那是怎么发生的。欧比旺有一点想要发笑的冲动，但声音哽在喉管间。</p><p> </p><p>“别这么说师父，”安纳金愣了愣，慌忙否定着什么，他扶着欧比旺的肩膀，急切地盯着他的眼睛，“我不是……你别生气，我没有怪你，我很感激做你的徒弟。我只是想让你相信我的能力！”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有生气，安纳金。”欧比旺犹豫了一下，伸出手一下一下地梳理着他柔软的卷发。小时候安纳金做了噩梦跑来钻他的被窝，他就这样哄着他入睡。“我想我只是觉得不可思议，总觉得就在昨天你还是我的学徒，而现在你已经不再需要依靠我，但是我很高兴，你会超越我成为更优秀的绝地……也许我该学着放开手。”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金难以忽略他语气中的那股失落，又听到欧比旺低声地说道：“我一直都相信你，太过相信了，以至于我不相信自己能把你教导好。”</p><p> </p><p>他说得太多了。是这里，是现在的境况，让他对自己的内心开诚布公，同时又变得躲躲藏藏，像是要把蚌肉从里到外都一股脑翻开，再等着别人来撬开外壳，看到他的全部。</p><p> </p><p>“欧比旺，你是个好老师，所有的学徒都会以成为你的徒弟为荣。”安纳金郑重地说，“如果有一天我做了什么让你失望的事，那也一定不是你的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“而我现在所做的一切都是为了不辜负你的期望。”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>他看到欧比旺神情微变，不知为何，安纳金有一种奇怪的直觉，他觉得自己差一点就可以触碰到那个真相。这种直觉倏然而逝，也许是原力有它的运行法则，在某个时刻前，刻意将他的探究阻挡在外。</p><p> </p><p>他很快抛开这个念头，挪动了一下身体，好让欧比旺轻易地靠在他胸口，实现这个迟来的十岁的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>睡吧。他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>709伤我好深</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨吉捧着崭新的衣物毕恭毕敬地敲了三下门，等待一门之隔里女王的座上宾予以回应。</p><p>今早他眼眶发涩，哈欠连天，接到女王的命令时还觉得头重脚轻，反应也比平时迟钝了几秒。然而米勒杰心情愉悦，没有怪罪他的失职。她今日格外容光焕发，穿了平时最鲜亮的衣裙，大概不只是因为拍卖会顺利落幕的缘故。</p><p><b>帮我把这套新衣服送到拉斯的房间，我想邀请他今日和我一起外出。</b>女王挥了挥手吩咐道。萨吉这才想起来时看到宫殿外伏着的几只布雷扎克蜥。</p><p>前往年轻奴隶商人住处的长廊上，克罗恩用手肘撞了撞他，鼻子里呼出的气也带着不屑：咱们女王被那个漂亮的小白脸迷住啦！</p><p>你嫉妒了？</p><p>你甘心一个外族人爬到咱们头上？克罗恩一巴掌拍在他的背上，继而哈哈大笑，饶有兴致地猜测起女王多久以后会对她的宠物生厌，然后把这个幸运的可怜人踢出王宫。</p><p>他喋喋不休，但萨吉在想另一件事。</p><p>他是在昨夜巡逻时偶然在宫殿外遇到他们的首相的。显然，首相刚刚结束与女王的谈话离开宫殿，那时阿泰背对着他，向通讯仪那头的影像汇报着什么，在察觉到脚步声后便切断了通讯。萨吉只隐约捕捉到“捉住”、“杀死”、“取代”这几个词汇。</p><p>他和其余的卫兵向他们的首相行礼，寡言的首相转过身，半眯双眼若有所思地睨着他们。这是一种危险信号，时常同阿泰打交道的萨吉心领神会，不等他开口便匆匆领着卫队离开。之后他夜里失眠，忍不住要去想首相和通讯仪那端的人在交换着什么秘密，那三个词的对象又是谁。</p><p>眼前的门被打开，绝地的面孔突兀地出现在门后。萨吉愣了一下，继而想起女王的决定。</p><p>审讯时的挫败在倒转的身份中烟消云散，一种快意促使他居高临下地审视他。他狐疑地打量绝地的脸，虽然还带着深浅不一的淤伤，可不知道为什么有种他跟昨天相比甚至恢复了几分神采的错觉。</p><p>肯诺比在看清他的脸后有一瞬间瞳孔紧缩，像是猫科动物作出攻击的前兆，他所期待的恭顺畏惧的神情并没有出现。但那只是一瞬间，很快他就垂下眼睛，侧身让出了一条路。</p><p>“是谁？”拉斯·奎尔的声音从房间里面传来，听起来睡意惺忪，像是刚刚醒来不久。萨吉好整以暇地看着肯诺比，想看这个新晋的绝地奴隶怎么回应主人的询问。</p><p>“是女王的侍卫……”肯诺比顿了顿，似乎有些咬牙切齿地称呼道，“我的主人！”</p><p>“你应该在开门的时候就向我汇报，而不是等着我来问你！还有，立刻请他进来，倒杯茶水，真是的……绝地贱种，以为自己还是什么高高在上的共和国将军吗……”</p><p>拉斯骂骂咧咧的声音落在萨吉的耳朵里，在一阵踢踏的脚步声后，年轻人披着睡袍从寝卧走出来，未经打理的头发还乱糟糟地垂在额前。</p><p>他的确有一副好皮相，足以令女王对他青睐有加，可他又实在太年轻了，萨吉想，他看起来只有二十岁，这个乳臭未干的小子要怎么驯服一个绝地武士？难道说女王的纵容仅仅是为了取乐，就像放任两只斗殴的小猫在面前撕打？</p><p>但这不应该是他关心的事，萨吉清了清嗓子，跨上前一步，故意狠狠撞了一下绝地的肩膀，然后对拉斯传达女王的旨意：“我奉女王的命令，邀请您去往宫殿，同女王陛下一起出游。这是她为您准备的。”</p><p>“我会亲自向女王陛下表达感激之情。”</p><p>在拉斯弯腰行了个礼的空档，肯诺比随即像个奴隶该做的那样，不声不响地捧过他手里的衣服，准备服侍主人更衣。这让萨吉感到惊讶。</p><p>“看来您把他教得很好。”好得让人生疑。他没注意到自己已经脱口而出，心里有个念头始终挥之不去。</p><p>“是吗？也许是因为我更懂得绝地的弱点所在。”拉斯给出一个模棱两可的理由，似乎并不打算解释更多，张开双臂让肯诺比为他穿上外套。从他出现在齐格里亚的那一刻，就始终是那副胸有成竹的模样，轻而易举做着别人做不到的事，同时巧妙地规避一切刺探。女王的垂爱让他更加有恃无恐。</p><p>也许他确实有些本事。萨吉有些不情愿地承认。他悻悻地瞪着绝地，“他那时嘴硬得很，什么都不肯说。”</p><p>年轻的奴隶商人眼风忽然飘过来，有些发冷，“那时？”</p><p>——“什么时候？”安纳金明知故问。</p><p>“我们刚抓到他的时候，他和他的同伙扮成奴隶商人想要营救我们拍卖的竞品。我拷问他那时他可是硬气得很，不管怎么都不……呃……”</p><p>他忽然噤声，感到被一只无形的手卡住了脖子——准确地说是压迫着他的喉管，让气流通过的地方挤作一个扁平的形状。他徒劳地抓挠着，试图汲取眼前稀薄的空气。</p><p>欧比旺无言地瞥了一眼脸色开始涨红的齐格里亚人，他为安纳金系好腰带，在装作抚平他肩膀处的褶皱时不着痕迹又蕴含重量地收紧手指。</p><p>“哦，我想起来了！”安纳金抬起眼睛，正迎上他的老师父那种熟悉的“安纳金别这样”的眼神。他一边夸张地大呼小叫了一声，一边轻柔地握着欧比旺的手指，被自己愚蠢呛住的齐格里亚人不会注意到这些，“我听女王说起那个同伙还没有被捉住，你们可要加倍小心，绝地都是狡诈之徒……”</p><p>是他自己送上门来的。安纳金的声音在意识层大喊大叫，他早就不是孩子了，但这样的口吻让他还像个蛮不讲理的小孩。就像小时候安纳金和找茬的学徒打完架之后找他控诉时一样，他总是让自己的原力流过他们的师徒连结，安抚着徒弟揪作一团的情绪。</p><p>欧比旺无奈地白了他一眼，但又忍不住抿着嘴角笑出来。</p><p>喉咙处的桎梏突然卸去，大量的空气涌进肺部让萨吉猛烈地呛咳起来。安纳金错愕地回过头，担忧之色溢于言表：“天哪，你怎么啦？”</p><p>齐格里亚人正在和痉挛的气管搏斗，只能艰难地摇头，丝毫不明白刚才的十秒钟发生了什么。等他终于从剧烈的咳嗽中恢复过来，看到年轻人已经穿戴整齐，转过身露出一个完美无瑕的和善笑容，接着刚才的话说下去：“如果我找到那个人，一定不会放过他。”</p><p> </p><p>这是克罗恩第一次近距离见到这位年轻的奴隶商。他正和萨吉一前一后，带着他和他的绝地奴隶走在室外的露台上。女王的宫殿位于整个建筑的上层，他们还要绕行向上七八圈才能到达。</p><p>几分钟前的克罗恩还来不及询问萨吉为何面色不佳，后者已经三步并作两步路过他的身侧，神情紧绷，一言不发。好吧，克罗恩张着嘴耸耸肩，随后瞥了一眼欧比旺，向安纳金求证般地询问这个奴隶是否也要跟着一起。</p><p><b>当然。</b>他的语气有那么点不客气，<b>他现在是我的奴隶。</b></p><p>于是现在克罗恩就走在欧比旺的身后，一路上绝地都出乎意料地顺从，他盯着安纳金颀长瘦高的背影，似乎想看出这位年轻的奴隶商到底有什么驯服奴隶的秘法。</p><p>突然间，他的脚跟感到一下轻微的撞击，起初他以为是踢到了什么东西，但随后一下更用力的撞击直接对准了他的小腿，他膝盖打弯，重心不稳地向前踉跄了几步。</p><p>安纳金在齐格里亚人就要撞到欧比旺的前一刻不着痕迹地把他拉到自己身边。一个熟悉的蓝白相间的身影从后面探出来，他最可靠的伙伴R2-D2发出一串欢快的哔哔声，似乎是在热情地向他问好。</p><p>今早在萨吉到来前，他们已经与雷克斯取得联系：共和国的作战舰队收到指示，即刻秘密前往卡达沃星系协助作战；等行动确定，R2将会找到他们，安纳金前去带走女王身边的阿索卡；克隆人上尉则驾驶飞船，等所有人脱身后带他们驶向目的地。</p><p>部署完一切挂断通话，天光洒下来，空气中仍然存在一种与昨夜相似的柔软。安纳金和欧比旺背对背坐在床边，陷入片刻沉默，这是沉静的、令人安心的沉默，像是风平浪静的海平面包裹住暗处的涌流，让它变得温和而深沉。</p><p>“安纳金，”片刻之后欧比旺轻声开口，但话语间蕴含重量，就像是由原力本身赋予的，沉甸甸的温暖。安纳金在原力展开的图景中，似乎能够看到欧比旺脸上浮现的笑意，“我永远都乐于和你并肩作战。”然后他叹了一口气。</p><p>
  <b>我不能失去你。</b>
</p><p>这句话欧比旺没有说出口，但安纳金听到了，它以一种更直接的方式映现在他的脑海中。他没有转过身，而是紧盯着自己的双手，看着它们慢慢曲起又缓缓张开，无限缓慢地把每个词吞进心底。</p><p>尽管他和欧比旺已经成为彼此生命中不可或缺的一部分，但欧比旺如此直白地情感流露却极为罕见。他反复咀嚼着这几个平平无奇的单词组成的句子，不明白它们为什么能组合出如此盛大的意义。</p><p>绝地的教义要求他们放开一切依恋，放开生与死的束缚，对于绝地，不应当害怕失去什么。</p><p>没有什么是<b>“不能失去”</b>的，只要它是原力的安排。</p><p>这是否可以意味着，欧比旺对他的感情超越了对绝地信条的信仰？他不敢妄下断言，但即便如此，欧比旺的话已经让他快乐得几乎眩晕。</p><p>“不会，永远不会！”他转过身抱住欧比旺，甚至小幅度地摇晃了几下，“我向原力发誓！”</p><p>他怎么舍得离开欧比旺，即使死亡也不能够进犯。为此他珍惜生命，学着不再莽撞，因为留下来的那个是最痛苦的，而欧比旺已经饱尝这种痛苦。</p><p>现在，安纳金和欧比旺再次并肩站立，他们始终是银河系中最完美的一对搭档。</p><p>克罗恩气急败坏地踹了R2一脚，虽然这并不能给机器人造成什么损伤，“滚开，你这个恶心的垃圾桶！”</p><p>“我的建议是，”欧比旺抱起胳膊，已经换了一副神情，嘴角沉静的微笑让他看起来轻松又自若，“不要对我们的小朋友如此无礼。”</p><p>R2随即发出嘟嘟的电子声，摇晃着身体，那样子仿佛就是在附和欧比旺的话。</p><p>克罗恩呲出了牙齿，立刻将手伸向腰间的鞭子，但鞭把轻易地从他手里溜走，然后稳稳地落到了欧比旺掌心。</p><p>在克罗恩挥着拳头向欧比旺扑过去的时候，萨吉也动作起来，然而他忽然感到那股熟悉的窒息感环绕在脖颈周围，这次是一个逐渐缩小的圆环，随着它不断收紧，他的双脚一点点抬离了地面。萨吉惊恐地望着“拉斯·奎尔”，他早就该想到的——在欧比旺·肯诺比出现的地方一定会有安纳金·天行者的身影。</p><p>欧比旺两指合成一个环，在被定住的克罗恩的面前划过，“你现在很困倦，需要立刻睡一觉。”</p><p>“我现在很困倦，需要立刻睡一觉。”齐格里亚人机械地重复着。</p><p>“就是现在，睡吧。”</p><p>欧比旺伸手点在他额头，齐格里亚人应声躺倒在地。他随后用原力扯开自己颈上的项圈，递给安纳金一个无奈的眼神，“你知道我一直不是很赞成你这种做法。”</p><p>萨吉挣扎的双手抓不住任何东西。</p><p>“你也知道的，我一向喜欢直接有效的方式。”安纳金笑了笑，挥手间齐格里亚人已经远远地摔了出去，尖叫着从高处坠落。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于原力在战斗中的运用有参考ROTS描写</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安纳金踩着露台的边沿，目送他在空中划过一道流畅的抛物线，压垮了街上架起的布蓬，又摔在一车蔬果上，这才满意地拍掉手上不存在的灰尘，从栏杆上跳下来走向欧比旺。</p><p>“放心吧，他不会死的。”没有人比他更了解他师父的处事原则了。安纳金说着，又蹲下来摸了摸R2顶部的机壳，夸奖道，“干得漂亮，伙计。”小机器人以一串滴滴答答的电子音作为回应。欧比旺摇摇头，老实说，他对安纳金和他机器人朋友的相处方式始终感到费解。</p><p>“雷克斯。”欧比旺打开通信器，接通克隆人上尉的频道，“雷克斯，收到请回复。”</p><p>通信器里很快响起回应：“收到，将军，一切都还顺利吗？”</p><p>“多谢关心，上尉。”欧比旺笑着说，“我们正准备离开这个鬼地方。”</p><p>“我在35号停机坪待命，将军。”</p><p>“雷克斯，保持通信器开启，我随后来和你会合，我们按照计划行事。”</p><p>欧比旺与安纳金相视一笑，此时R2身前的面板滑开，数据臂从储存格里取出两把光剑。</p><p>它们不仅是优雅的武器，在锻造出来的那一刻起，它们被赋予了更大的意义，在绝地武士的教导中，光剑就如同绝地的生命。但绝地并不依赖光剑而存在，相反，它只有被所属的绝地武士握在手中，才拥有了它的归宿和价值，就如同现在它们在安纳金和欧比旺的手中，银河系的传奇才就此完整。</p><p>安纳金将光剑挂回腰间，跨出一步又退回来。“你的手还好吗？”他皱起眉，伸手去捞欧比旺的左臂想要查看手腕的伤处，“别忘了我说的在好之前都——”</p><p>“不许碰光剑。”欧比旺接着他的话说下去，并挡开安纳金的动作，“我觉得你应该对我的马卡希式剑法有更大的信心。”</p><p>“希望是这样，但我表示怀疑，毕竟术业有专攻，师父。”</p><p>“噢，你会见识到的。”</p><p>“那我拭目以待。”</p><p>安纳金调皮地笑起来，言语上小小的玩笑让他心情放松，两人间默契的幽默感不知不觉渗透进他们的相处之中，在漫长且艰苦卓绝的战争中，这种品质变得尤为珍贵。他向欧比旺暂时告别，朝R2招了招手示意它跟上，“我们去找阿索卡。”</p><p>安纳金不喜欢循规蹈矩，不从室外绕行而上。每一步跳跃，他都身处原力的指引中，使他能够轻而易举地跃上数米高的露台，并且稳稳地落地；同样也是原力为他展开的图景，使他不至于在落地时惊扰到宫殿外休憩的几头布雷扎克蜥。</p><p>宫殿外的两个守卫认出了他，并没有上前阻拦。安纳金开门见山，不欲隐藏身份。女王见到他走进殿中，正笑逐颜开地走下宝座，但忽然瞥见了他腰间明晃晃的光剑，嘴角的笑容也渐渐凝固。</p><p>“拉斯，你……”米勒杰警惕地环抱胳膊，眯起眼睛凝视着他。</p><p>“无意冒犯，女王陛下，我很感谢您对我的厚爱，但恐怕今天我不能陪您一起出游了。”安纳金微笑着行了一个妥帖的鞠躬礼，突然想如果作为谈判大师的欧比旺在这里，他会怎么说来着？</p><p>又是绝地！她自以为擒获了一个绝地，却让另一个绝地迷惑了心智，现在肯诺比一定也已经脱身，这一切都是他们的计谋。米勒杰似乎已经瞬间猜到了他的身份，和欧比旺·肯诺比搭档的年轻绝地，只可能是……但她还是心有不甘地咬牙道：“你到底是……”</p><p>“安纳金·天行者！”</p><p>一个低沉的声音从身后响起，高大的齐格里亚首相大步走进宫殿，紧随其后的是一阵凌乱的脚步声，一队卫兵手握武器鱼贯而入，将安纳金团团围住。</p><p>“天行者……”米勒杰脸上翻腾着受骗的屈辱和愤怒，然而在盛怒中她仍要维持着女王的尊严。她把目光转向突然闯进门的首相，用严厉的口吻问道：“这是怎么回事，阿泰？你向我隐瞒你知道天行者身份的事实，而且在没有经过我同意的前提下带兵冲进我的宫殿，你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“事出从急，女王陛下，我的行动是杜库伯爵授意的。”安纳金在这位首相的声音中听出了一丝轻蔑，“对天行者的迷恋蒙蔽了您的眼睛，出于对齐格里亚未来的担忧我不得不向伯爵禀报此事，而事实证明我的怀疑是正确的。”</p><p>在听到杜库的名字时，女王的表情由盛气凌人转为隐忍和不甘。“杜库伯爵还提到了其他事情吗？”</p><p>“他说他会亲自前来。”</p><p>“在伯爵驾临之前务必把肯诺比抓回来，他跑不了多远。”女王竭力控制着表情，致使肌肉微微颤抖。</p><p>“噢，原来连奴隶帝国的女王也有她的主人。”安纳金恍然大悟般地说。</p><p>女王的眼神像一把刀一样钉在他脸上，愤恨地低声道：“杜库不是我的主人！”</p><p>“好吧。”安纳金无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过我想告知您的是，我们没有时间在此久留了。”</p><p>盔甲和兵器碰撞的细碎声响，鞭子的电流声，甚至是短促的呼吸声，像迸溅的滚烫铁汁一样在这个空间零星地炸开，一场战斗一触即发。然而他不必回头，甚至不必侧目，整个宫殿内任何人的一举一动都在他的预料之中，任何生物的、非生物的存在痕迹都在他的感知之内；他能听到每个人脑海酝酿的计划，感受到他们的手掌和武器之间滋生的汗水。</p><p>他可以在战斗中以不变应万变，因为他拥有一个最强大的伙伴，他拥有原力。这是他的天赋，也是欧比旺多年教导的成果。</p><p>而在这时，没有人会去在意一个不起眼的宇航技工机器人和一个低眉顺眼的奴隶女孩。不知什么时候，R2已经移动到阿索卡的同一侧，它的信号灯交替闪烁了一下，似乎是在向对方无声地请示。</p><p>阿索卡对安纳金的计划了然于心，她亦身处原力的图景中，这让他们心意连通，同时又是同一原力中的不同部分。她对机器人伙伴做了个手势，就在R2从储存格中弹出她的两柄光剑时，托格鲁塔女孩扯掉颈部的项圈和繁琐的奴隶装扮，灵巧地跃起接住了自己的武器，稳稳地落在女王身后。</p><p>而安纳金的光剑也在同一时刻点亮。</p><p> </p><p>欧比旺在宫殿的室外奔跑着，翻越过几堵矮墙，绕过卫兵可能巡逻的路线，翻出悬挑的平台落到下层。他已经恢复了一些体力，而且在正常的冥想状态中，整个过程并不困难。</p><p>他现在矮着身子蹲在宫殿三层的平台一角，根据通信器显示的信号位置，35号停机坪位于宫殿的东侧，需要通过一片人员混杂的集市，运气不好的时候会遇上盘查的守卫。</p><p>“也许只能用老办法了。”欧比旺自言自语道，“我可是不希望在这种地方动武。”</p><p>根据行进路线，半分钟后一队守卫就会经过他前往集市的必经之路，欧比旺决定等他们通过后再开始行动。他持续观察着底层的状况，但忽然，守卫们停下脚步，倒转方向朝宫殿跑来。</p><p>绝地敏锐的判断力使欧比旺立刻感到了威胁的逼近。不止是这一个方向——他与原力的深厚连结向他铺展开一幅更广阔的图景，此时宫殿各处都传来嘈杂的脚步声，像被风卷过的落叶散向各个角落，总有一片会飘到他的脚边。</p><p>比如同一层有一队士兵在拐过两个拐角之后就能跟他们的目标撞个正着。</p><p>是安纳金脱身时遇到了麻烦吗？担忧攥了一把他的心脏，但很快，他让自己放开这种念头，专心应付眼前的问题。这是战争教会他的另一件事，在互相配合的行动中，情局瞬息万变，唯有信任自己的搭档并且完成好自己的那部分任务，即使需要营救对方，也才会更有把握。</p><p>而他现在需要学习一下安纳金一贯的作风，临时改变他的计划。</p><p>雷克斯在接到欧比旺的传讯时立刻进入了戒备状态，从通信器那头传来呼呼的气流声，显然是由于奔跑带起的风声。欧比旺的声音有些急促：“雷克斯，从停机坪到王宫需要多久？”他需要知道他是否有充足的时间到达足够的高度。</p><p>“连同起飞的时间大约十五秒，长官。”</p><p>“很好，能收到我的信号坐标吗？”</p><p>“非常清楚，长官。”</p><p>“雷克斯，我需要你把飞船开到王宫的正南方向，然后打开舱门。”</p><p>欧比旺对变故没有更多的解释，这意味着时间万分紧迫。克隆人上尉一面瞟着欧比旺的信号点在屏幕上不断闪烁，一面飞快地坐上驾驶座，启动飞船赶往目的地。</p><p>十几秒钟，欧比旺从原力中汲取一切可能的信息，宫殿的构造、最短路径、掩体、追兵的来向，躲避攻击，向上层攀缘。此刻不是他而是原力在掌控着一切，他下一步的行进方向，他的每一次跃起，他不需回头就可以点亮光剑斩断像蛇一样从身后钻来的鞭子。这就是绝地武士的方式，是欧比旺·肯诺比的方式。</p><p>飞船引擎的轰鸣声在他头顶上方隆隆作响，距离他预料之中的高度差还有一些距离。但是也只有这样了，欧比旺抬头看了看，在上一层的卫兵只要翻过栏杆，就可以在他前方稳稳落地，阻断他的去路。</p><p>还有一条路。欧比旺在脑海中描摹出自己站在飞船甲板上的情景，将自己的意图交由原力去实现，而后纵身一跃，分毫不差地落在预定的地点。原力从未背叛他，这次同样也没有。</p><p>“刚才那真是很险。”</p><p>欧比旺走向驾驶室，将光剑重新挂回腰间。他没有在说笑，刚才的追逐的确是千钧一发，但欧比旺总有那种面对险境镇定自若的天赋，因而他脸上依旧挂着轻松的微笑。克隆人上尉坚毅的面孔上也浮现出同样的笑意。</p><p>“真是漫长的一天。”他感叹道，“很高兴再次见到您，长官。”</p><p>欧比旺的眼中透出一丝不多见的狡黠，“如果我们不立刻赶到约定地点的话，有人恐怕要不高兴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“欧比旺和雷克斯在哪里！”</p><p>安纳金正艰难地躲避着鞭子的攻击，几个齐格里亚人同时挥动长鞭，企图缠住他的四肢，他不停地闪身躲避，用光剑斩断他们的武器，并向开阔的地方后撤，不使自己落入四面被包围的境地。</p><p>他召唤原力将两名卫兵推远，此刻阿索卡灵巧的身形让她在战斗中占据更大的优势，她凌空跃起，借由卫兵的肩膀使自己轻巧地离开包围圈，与安纳金站在一处。</p><p>“师父，我们下一步是？”</p><p>“尽力不被抓住。”安纳金举着光剑做好防御姿势，喃喃自语道，“我承认现在是我需要你的时候了，欧比旺……”</p><p>阿泰似乎听到了他的话，“你的朋友恐怕没有办法赶来救你。”</p><p>“是吗？”安纳金坦然地与齐格里亚首相对视着，从他的眼睛里安纳金看到了杀戮与恫吓，但那丝毫不能震慑他，天行者是银河系中最无畏的勇士。他掷地有声地道：“恐怕你看轻了欧比旺·肯诺比的能力，这将是你做出的最错误的判断。”</p><p>齐格里亚人傲慢地扬了扬下颚，“如果我也有你这种信心就好了。”</p><p>“你应该如此。”一丝笑意在安纳金的嘴角蔓开，“因为你很快就会明白我是对的，而它意味着你将失去你以为已经得到的一切。”</p><p>阿泰脸色微变，不是因为安纳金的话语，而是他已经听到了一窗之隔引擎的轰鸣。</p><p>“你最不应该相信的是杜库承诺你的一切。”</p><p>在扔下这句话后，安纳金和阿索卡纵身跃起，两名绝地几步攀上高墙，借力撞开上端的窗户，随着飞船很快消失在沙色的天空中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果从绝地圣殿或是议会大厦宽阔的平台眺望科洛桑的夜晚，那将是一幅绝佳的盛景。当直耸天际的建筑群点亮璀璨的霓虹，在一片片巨大幕墙之间反射，交相辉映，光芒甚至掩映了夜空的群星。而向下望，密集穿插的交通流如同金属表面的流光，也像无数颗飞梭的子弹，奔忙不息地射向四面八方。这是共和国的心脏，银河系的明珠，繁华的行星之城。</p><p>然而从暗无天日的下层区向上望，那就完全变成了另一幅景象。在这里，终年潮湿阴暗的环境是滋生犯罪的温床，化学烟尘缭绕在灰败的建筑之间遮蔽视线，垃圾堆叠在道路边缘和墙根，紊乱的交通系统致使摩擦时有发生。只有贫穷的住民、花天酒地的赌徒、黑道分子和赏金猎人乐意光顾这里。</p><p>此时在下层区一间不起眼的餐馆里，三名绝地的身影显得格外引人注目，尽管他们只是坐在一个不起眼的角落里安静地用餐，并不时低声交谈着什么。</p><p>有人认出了英俊的青年和那位留着胡须略微年长的绝地正是全息网上、所有人挂在嘴边的天行者和肯诺比，而那名托格鲁塔女孩自然是天行者的徒弟，年轻但同样令人称道的塔诺学徒。</p><p>他们是来执行什么任务，抓捕罪犯？或者只是普通的巡视？人们用探究的眼神，用传递信息的触角，用窃窃耳语互相发问，但同时都自觉从他们身边绕开。</p><p>舒缓的乐曲从比思人的乐器中流淌出来，安纳金切下一小块煎得滋滋流油的肉排，不得不说，虽然这家餐厅所用的原料不敢恭维，但烹调手法足以弥补食材本身的不足，在外环作战时绝没有这样的口福。</p><p>尽管如此，安纳金仍然更喜欢在外作战时的日子。星际间才是他的战场，驾驶战机在炮火中穿梭的时刻他感到烦恼被远远地甩在了身后，随着爆炸的火焰一同化作灰烬。而回到科洛桑，那些烦恼又像影子一样撵了上来。委员会、议会、政治争端、互相推诿的政客……哦，还有训练幼徒。</p><p>他不像欧比旺一样拥有在政客之中八面玲珑的本事，也不怎么擅长跟孩子打交道，尽管他是幼徒和学徒们心中的英雄，但显然和蔼亲切的肯诺比大师更容易亲近。</p><p>他以为这就是他要面对的全部挑战——直到他的挚友、共和国的议长帕尔帕庭在一次出行时险些遭到绑架。</p><p>“我总觉得针对议长的这次绑架没有那么简单。”安纳金搅动杯子里的果汁，眉头紧锁，“莫拉洛·伊瓦尔是个极其狡诈的人，这次被捕让他的计划显得太过草率了，这不符合他的风格。”</p><p>“有传言说这才是伊瓦尔计划的第一步。”阿索卡鼓着腮帮子，嘴里还有没嚼完的食物。不久前她随帕德梅前往曼达洛参加共和国与分离势力的裁决大会，又卷入了勒克斯·邦泰里对杜库一意孤行的刺杀计划里，从死神卫手下逃脱回到科洛桑。而与此同时，分离势力针对议长的第一次绑架行动正在绝地的全力阻止下暂告一段落。</p><p>他们一齐把目光投向欧比旺，他正在切一只半生的伊索阳桃，比起全熟时的软烂多汁，他更喜欢这种脆爽的口感。“的确如此，”欧比旺的语气也像在谈论水果口味一般轻松随意，“三天之后就是纳布的光明节，议长执意回到纳布参加庆典，分离势力要采取行动的话，这是再好不过的时机。如果我是伊瓦尔，一定会在最近策划越狱行动。”</p><p>安纳金的表情可不那么轻松，“那委员会有什么计划？”</p><p>“我知道你在想什么，安纳金。”欧比旺冲他挑了挑眉，叉起一块水果，“我已经向委员会建议由你在光明节那天随行负责议长的安全，等之后的任务会议上会正式委命。监狱那边伊瓦尔的一举一动都在我们的监视之中。”欧比旺顿了顿，接着道，“另外，关于伊瓦尔的消息是从下层区的黑道分子口中传出来的，虽然不排除混淆视听的可能，不过来这里走动走动也许会有一些意外收获。”</p><p>安纳金没有想到欧比旺会直白地说明他心中的忧虑。欧比旺曾经数次委婉地指出他和帕尔帕廷过于亲密的关系对于他绝地的身份来说并不合适，尽管他保证这只是私人名义上的交往，但欧比旺对此似乎始终不太赞成，他曾经十分不满这种古板的做派，但现在欧比旺的宽容和默许反而让他感到有些不知所措。</p><p>安纳金张了张嘴试图争辩，“我的意思是……这个重要的任务我们可以一起……”</p><p>欧比旺却摇摇头，“恐怕不行。”</p><p>“为什么？”安纳金的声音里透着心虚的失望。</p><p>“别误会，我当然乐意跟你一起执行任务。”欧比旺像是回过神来，露出一个有些疲惫的微笑，“但那时我恐怕有别的任务。”</p><p>“又是委员会的安排？”</p><p>欧比旺没有回答，算是默认。安纳金有些不满地抿起了嘴角。</p><p>他不明白委员会为什么总是要拆散一对优秀的搭档。</p><p>阿索卡的视线在两人之间来回摆动，无奈地笑了一下，将话题扯开，“说起来，下一次我们再到下层区来的时候最好穿得‘普通’一点，你们不觉得今天周围有点过于安静了吗？”</p><p>“是个很好的建议，阿索卡。”欧比旺和蔼地望向年轻的学徒，“不过有时候主动暴露身份也是另一种获取线索的方式。”</p><p>“比如？”安纳金抬了一下眼睛。</p><p>“我希望你有注意到在我们的十点钟方向有一位对我们这里的情况过分关注的赏金猎人。”欧比旺往嘴里送了一口食物，低声说道。</p><p>在这个不大的餐厅里，所有人都在回避自己的目光，偶尔向他们投来好奇的眼神，也很快就移开了视线，专注在面前的食物上，只有这个人始终将注意力放在他们这边。虽然他带着头盔，并且尽力隐藏自己的意图，但从他时刻紧绷的肢体动作和微微偏移的身体，安纳金知道欧比旺的感觉是对的。</p><p>他很快装作若无其事，用叉子戳着剩余的沙拉，“我们要做点什么吗？”</p><p>“当然。”欧比旺则用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，抬起头微笑道，“我们该回圣殿去了，委员会正在等我们回去参加讨论会。”</p><p>欧比旺明白他和委员会商议的计划正在按他们设想的方向进行。这几日在科洛桑的悬赏榜上，应该有一笔匿名的巨额赏金，代价是绝地大师欧比旺·肯诺比的性命。即便这项任务十分艰巨，面对如此丰厚的报酬，也总有人愿意一试。雷科·哈丁便是其中之一。</p><p>“确定要这么做吗，你，欧比旺？”尤达坐在他那把特制的座椅上，身体微微前倾，神情十分严肃。</p><p>“这个计划需要冒很大的风险，甚至关乎你的生死。”温杜对这个提议的可行性尚不肯定，他同尤达交换了一个眼神，继而径直望向欧比旺。</p><p>“的确有风险，”欧比旺说道，“但如果成功的话，是对分离势力的一次有力还击，我认为值得一试。”</p><p>“看起来，肯诺比大师的行事风格越来越有点像天行者了。”芒迪有些打趣地说道。</p><p>欧比旺报以微笑，并不否认这一点，“不得不承认，安纳金的某些做法虽然冒险，但总有意想不到的惊喜。”</p><p>“既然你坚持，同意你的计划，我们会。但谨慎，你必须。”尤达尖尖的双耳向后折去，目光锐利，“遇到危险，在卧底时。无法援助，我们也许。”</p><p>欧比旺点点头，“我明白，我愿意承担这个风险。”</p><p>温杜接着道：“我会让沃卡拉•切大师给你消除生命体征的药，你服下后会进入假死状态，应该能够骗过那时将你带回圣殿的人。”</p><p>“——安纳金。”欧比旺抬起目光，嘴角含着苦笑，但坚定地说，“那个人必须是安纳金。杜库的谨慎多疑让他势必会怀疑我死亡的真实性，而安纳金的反应会提高这件事的可信度，我的卧底行动也会更容易一些。”</p><p>“有很深的依恋，天行者对你。察觉到不对劲，他也许会。隐瞒他多久，你打算？”尤达握住手中的吉木杖。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>欧比旺忽然想起在齐格里亚安纳金目睹他伤势后那一瞬间的愤怒和杀意，近乎冷酷，在莫蒂斯之后他又一次感受到黑暗的阴影笼罩在安纳金身上，尽管只有短短的几秒钟，但清晰地提醒着他那条毒龙的存在。欧比旺不确定他的“死亡”会给安纳金带来什么。</p><p>现在他将要被迫在这两者之间取舍。</p><p>“我不确定……”欧比旺那时低下头小声说。</p><p>他们起身准备走出餐厅的时候，雷科·哈丁也动了起来，他走向了与他们相反的方向，那里有直通往屋顶的楼梯。</p><p>“那个赏金猎人还在跟着我们吗？”阿索卡小声问。</p><p>“我不确定是不是他，但我能感觉有人在盯着我们。”安纳金如常地向前走，“欧比旺，你到底有什么计划？”</p><p>“回圣殿开讨论会。”</p><p>“什么？我以为……真的有讨论会？”安纳金不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“那种又冗长又无聊的会议……饶了我吧。”</p><p>阿索卡笑道：“难道你宁愿被叫回去训练幼徒吗？”</p><p>安纳金扔给她一个心领神会的眼神，也笑着反问：“你疯了吗？”</p><p>而欧比旺此刻全部的精神都集中在背后的狙击手身上。枪口对准了他的后背，原力的预警在他脑海中嗡嗡作响，他全神贯注，等待着扳机扣下的那一瞬间。</p><p>枪束射来的一刹那，欧比旺闪身向右边倒去，避过了第一击，紧接着第二第三枪也都落了空，三人各自闪进附近的掩体后。</p><p>“能看到狙击手在哪儿吗？”欧比旺在密集的射击中大声问道。</p><p>“我看到了，”阿索卡伸手指了一个方向，“在楼顶上。”</p><p>“看起来他是冲着你来的。”安纳金眉心皱起，他察觉到射击方向始终是欧比旺躲藏的掩体。</p><p>“听好了，计划如下。”欧比旺将光剑握在手中，“安纳金，你从右侧包抄他，阿索卡，你在下层街区接应。我会去抓捕他。”</p><p>安纳金这时心里忽然升起一种奇怪的预感，他还来不及细想，但欧比旺已经点亮了他的光剑。时间紧迫不由得他争辩，他甩开杂念向欧比旺点点头，便一起冲出掩体，兵分三路，他催动原力，跃上狙击手右侧的楼顶，与欧比旺并排追赶着那个赏金猎人。</p><p>下层区的建筑大多陈旧，屋顶裸露凸起的机房和水箱还有堆叠的杂物箱造成了若干视觉死角，视线被遮挡几秒钟后，赏金猎人的身影还是消失在了视野里。</p><p>安纳金有些懊恼地接通了与欧比旺的通讯，“我把他跟丢了，你那里怎么样？”</p><p>“欧比旺？”</p><p>在一段沉默之后，一声突兀的枪响划过夜空，伴随着枪束打在身体上的沉闷声响，他看到与他相隔只七八米的另一栋楼楼顶上，欧比旺的身影从高处坠下，砸到了楼底堆放的箱子，再跌回地面。</p><p>空白的长鸣占据了安纳金的大脑，他感到自己的四肢有那么几秒钟根本不听使唤，用尽全力扑到屋顶边朝下望去。</p><p>“欧比旺！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我来照看他！”阿索卡朝安纳金的方向大声喊道，随即奔向欧比旺坠楼的地点。她动用原力将那堆杂乱的箱子移开，才看到欧比旺一动不动地趴在其中。一连串响动引得周围三三两两的行人驻足。</p><p>安纳金一咬牙回身向赏金猎人逃跑的方向追去。他动作很轻巧，心情却并不轻松，十多年的绝地训练是唯一阻止他失去理智的原因。他跃向另一边的屋顶奋力追出几步，然而赏金猎人已经坐上飞行摩托，向身后丢出一颗烟弹，趁着烟雾弥散消失在安纳金的视线中。</p><p>假死的体验很奇特。</p><p>在走出屋顶的掩体前欧比旺悄悄服下了药物，他的束腰上衣下穿着抵挡枪束的盔甲，但当胸口被打中时，一股剧烈的冲力仍然推着他向后踉跄了几步。欧比旺顺势向后倒去栽下屋顶，这一步是冒险的，稍有不慎就有可能真的危及性命，但唯有这样能让雷科·哈丁相信他真的杀死了他。</p><p>他向下坠落。药物很快发挥作用，感官外的一切变得很奇妙，模模糊糊、起起伏伏，连摔在地面上的冲击也变得迟缓。欧比旺觉得自己被包裹在一个巨大的人造子宫内，眼前是一片黑暗，但能听到隐约的声响从遥远的地方传来；他无法挪动身体，没有呼吸和心跳，身体被一股熟悉但从未如此清晰的力量所环绕，将他的意识轻轻托起，伸展，向外、向更深处铺张开来。那是原力，原力可以是任何形貌，他只能遵从自己的直觉，或者说遵从原力的引领，绝地们不掌控它，他们顺应它。他的意识被牵引到一个临界的边缘一跃而下，奔向那个黑洞般的深渊，而后在极短的一瞬间，无数陌生的画面轰轰然一同并至，仿佛一个大浪打来，他根本来不及仔细分辨，真真假假的幻象兜头将他淹没。*</p><p>欧比旺！</p><p>在听到安纳金的声音时，欧比旺猛然清醒过来，清醒地感觉到自己的意识正好好地呆在自己的身体里。他现在应该是“死”了，而安纳金的呼喊声近在咫尺，一只手在他瘫软的身体上方漫无目的地滑过，像是在寻找伤口。</p><p>他怎么样了？安纳金急切地向阿索卡询问，女孩的回答是没有回答。</p><p>阿索卡不知道该怎么回答，眼泪率先漫上了她的眼眶。该怎么说，十几分钟前他们还在餐厅里有说有笑，而现在欧比旺就毫无生息地躺在她臂弯里。从天而降的厄运让她感到一阵颤抖。她抬头看着安纳金，她的师父应该能懂得那其中的含义。</p><p>“不……”<br/>
冷静点，冷静点，安纳金·天行者。安纳金对自己说。</p><p>他不可能死了。他经历过更糟糕的情况，真正九死一生的险境，但都顽强地活了下来。而这次只是……绝不可能。安纳金跪倒在欧比旺的身侧，手按着他的胸口、颈侧，毫不避讳地俯身贴上他的脸颊。他确实感知不到欧比旺的生命体征，原力中也没有欧比旺的轮廓。</p><p>但是，但是。他们在原力中的连结如此紧密，他们偷偷保留了师徒纽带，如果欧比旺真的死了，他不会毫无察觉。</p><p>安纳金从没有如此痛恨自己在治疗方面欠佳的天赋。“欧比旺，欧比旺！”他反复呼喊着绝地的名字。铅黄色的下层空中驶来几辆安全监管部门和空中救护的飞行车，伴随着吵闹的警笛声，四周弥漫的蒸汽里带着一种不怀好意的暖。经过通讯器处理后的机械音在他的头顶悬来荡去。</p><p>“有居民报警称这里发生了枪击案，请告知我们具体情况。”</p><p>安纳金对此视而不见，他只是解下腰间的光剑，将它点亮在头顶挥舞了一下。</p><p>“绝地事务。”他生硬地吐出几个字，将欧比旺捞在怀里走向自己的飞行车。他要立刻带欧比旺回到绝地圣殿。</p><p> </p><p>在沃卡拉•切大师的印象中安纳金·天行者是一个有些冲动的，热情、充满活力的年轻人，但这种并不讨人嫌的冲动不包括驾驶着飞行车直接冲进圣殿大厅，然后在所有绝地武士和学徒的目光中不管不顾地抱着他的师父闯到圣殿医疗室中。</p><p>当额角挂着汗珠，脸色铁青的安纳金·天行者出现在她的面前时，一向温和的绝地大师皱起了眉头。</p><p>“沃卡拉·切大师，请救救欧比旺！我不知道他怎么了，但是……”安纳金的行动代替了他余下的言语，他径直穿过了接待室，将已经陷入假死状态的欧比旺安置在治疗台上。</p><p>她知晓这一切的计划，同样她对自己交给欧比旺的消除生命体征的药物有足够的信心，既然如此，年轻的天行者就不应该火急火燎地出现在这里，如此笃定地恳求她施救。</p><p>欧比旺当然不需要施救，再过一段时间他就会转醒过来，但安纳金不应该知道这些，至少在现在的计划中是这样的。</p><p>“我会照看他的，安纳金。”沃卡拉·切走向那个焦急踱步的身影，“你，现在，应该立刻去向大师们汇报刚才发生的一切。”</p><p>“不不不，不可以……”可是安纳金一连声地拒绝了，以一种十分强硬的口吻，他停顿了一下，随即补充道，“我已经联系过阿索卡，我的小学徒会和大师们讲明一切，但我必须呆在这里。”</p><p>沃卡拉·切的眉头皱得更紧了，安纳金的意思是绝不留给她回旋的余地，他宁愿在跟前守候，直到她给出一个无论好的还是坏的但确切的说法。医疗师敏锐的感知力除了能够捕捉到他溢于言表的忧虑和关切，同时还有一个强烈的呼声在一刻不停地叫嚷，依恋、牵挂、决心，爱。</p><p>当然是爱。那辆飞行车还在圣殿的大厅里冒着火星子。</p><p>沃卡拉·切若有所思，她走到沉睡的欧比旺身边，安纳金开始描述刚才的经过。“我很抱歉，安纳金。”片刻之后医疗师回头看着他，她摇着头，表情遗憾，语调始终十分柔和，“你应该知道，肯诺比大师已经……”</p><p>“他没有！”沃卡拉·切看到安纳金像是被火燎到一般抖了一下，神情变得十分恼怒且陌生，他一字一顿地说，“欧比旺没有死！”</p><p>“安纳金——”</p><p>“我能感觉到，你休想骗我！”</p><p>“注意你的言辞，天行者！”那是另一个熟悉的声音，通常伴随着令人不快的训诫。科伦族的绝地大师从外面走进来，严厉地盯着年轻的绝地武士，“向沃卡拉·切大师道歉，年轻的天行者，为你的出言不逊。”</p><p>安纳金忿忿地与梅斯·温杜对视片刻，最终还是深吸了一口气，将自己的怒火平息下去。“对不起，大师。”他对着沃卡拉·切鞠了一躬，声音有些生涩。</p><p>“还有你回来时留下的烂摊子，”温杜仍旧用那种不赞成的目光看着他，尽管他的语气稍微缓和了一些，“不介意的话，请尽快去收拾干净。”</p><p>“什么？”安纳金几乎下意识地吐出这个词。他竟然还在提那个该死的飞行车？安纳金觉得自己像一只被困在迷宫里的达里克兽一样急于找到出口，弄清一切真相。甚至从温杜的表情来看，他可以百分之九十确定，他们在耍他。</p><p>“欧比旺——”他迎上温杜的目光，“他没有死是吗？他怎么了？”</p><p>说是疑问更像是质问。科伦族大师沉默地审视着他的表情，片刻之后道：“你为什么这么说？”</p><p>那就是默认了。“我们的师徒纽带。”安纳金并不打算对此隐瞒，“如果他真的死了，我一定会知道。”</p><p>温杜眼中的震惊溢于言表，他的目光甚至滑向了一边沉睡不醒的欧比旺，过了很久，他才再次开口：“你知道这是不被允许的，在你出师的那天你们就应该放弃你们之间的师徒纽带。”</p><p>“但欧比旺同意了。”他毫不退让，“况且现在是特殊时期，我们作为搭档在战争中需要这种默契——它确实帮了我们很多。我不认为这有什么不妥，温杜大师。”</p><p>“你的感情一直让你很难保持理智和平和，天行者，你冲动行事，不顾后果。我能想到以后遇到更危险的情况，你的一念之差会带来什么结果。”温杜摇摇头，加重了语气，“总之，深刻的依恋之情对于绝地是危险的，欧比旺应该教导过你。”</p><p>“对不起，我会改，我正在努力改正——我的冲动还有不计后果。”出乎意料地，温杜在安纳金的脸上看到了一丝愧疚，但随后他站直了身体，坦然地注视着温杜，“但这跟我对欧比旺的感情无关，这种指责是不公平的。”他说，“对一个人的依恋之情并不是洪水猛兽，我会证明这一点。”</p><p>“证明？恐怕这不是……”</p><p>“你们的关系，亲密，是的。”温杜还想说些什么，尤达的声音从身后传来，“危险，也许。向我们证明，你不需要，向你自己。很清楚，你心里。”绝地大师拄着手杖停在治疗室的门口，眼神落在安纳金的身上，“跟我来，现在，年轻的天行者。”</p><p>安纳金犹疑了片刻，尤达再次杵了杵手杖以示强调，“跟我来！”</p><p>欧比旺醒过来时，觉得像从水底回到人间，一路上浮，轻飘飘地被托起，置回一片柔软的草地。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，这里是圣殿的医疗室，一个他不太愿意光顾的地方，每次来到这里，都伴随着自己或是别人的伤痛。他从床上坐起来，没有感到什么不适，首先去解衣服下的护甲，在身上挂着一个铁疙瘩总是不那么自在。</p><p>然后一些片段和声音迷迷糊糊地撞进他的脑海，难以分辨有哪些正在他身边发生，哪些只是原力中一些光怪陆离的碎片，但他总算记得是安纳金把他送回来的，同样记得之后模糊的争吵。这可不太妙呀。在打开又合上的门边，安纳金抱着手臂倚靠着墙壁，沉默了一会儿，他开口道：“尤达大师告诉了我一部分。”</p><p>来吧，我想听你说说看这是怎么回事。他的表情好像就饱含着这种质问，只是没有开口。他的一丝愧疚淹没在这种居高临下的打量之中，欧比旺低下头，就像他一贯的作风，迈出一步，再后退一步，或是反之，就在他的方寸之间应对一切。此时此刻他不认为这桩事里有什么是非，需要他着急忙慌地拉着他来澄清，那将是一个很蠢的场面。</p><p>“那就是你要知道的全部。”</p><p>“你以为可以骗过我？”安纳金的声音里夹杂着一丝难以察觉的自得，欧比旺为此抬起目光，“如果我没有发现，你打算什么时候再告诉我？”</p><p>“也许我的‘葬礼’之后，也许等我取得信任之后。”</p><p>“这么说是我打乱了你的计划？”安纳金不咸不淡地问。</p><p>“某种层面上说是这样，但你想要补救也来得及。”欧比旺回击道。</p><p>“那我是不是还要为此道歉？”安纳金的声音听起来终于有些恼了，他挥着胳膊，“你觉得我会拖累你的计划吗？把我支开好独自去冒险？”</p><p>“支开？”欧比旺像是听到了不可思议的事，“安纳金，如果因为我太了解你所以把你安排到议长身边是支开你的话。”</p><p>安纳金愣了一下，片刻后才小声地反驳：“那你也不能骗我。”</p><p>“我道歉。”欧比旺扭过身，肩膀松懈下来，这让他的身影看起来异常疲惫，“但仅此而已。我的死需要一些有力的佐证，这是我能想到的最直接的方法。既然议长是你最重要的朋友——你应该明白如果我的伪装被识破，他们会改变行动计划，议长受到的威胁就又会增加一分。”</p><p>“欧比旺，我不想说这个。”安纳金盯着他，觉得嗓子被一团棉絮堵住了，声音只能从缝隙里艰难地钻出来，“难道你认为我在乎议长的安危多过对你的关心吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*为一个猴年马月才写到的剧情埋的伏笔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后欧比旺许久没有说话，在他消化这句千回百折的反问其中含义的间隙，安纳金看到他动了动嘴唇，上唇的胡子也跟着颤动，像是终于要扑簌簌地抖出他的真心话。但下一秒欧比旺仍旧缄口沉默。</p><p>太不意外了。安纳金想着，他有时觉得欧比旺真的把自己活成了他的索雷苏剑式，这是所有剑式中最为内敛的一种，格挡拦横，毫无锋芒，却将自己严丝合缝地裹进一颗茧子里，任它外面是暴风狂潮，他永远是那个平静的暴风眼。但安纳金不是这样，他是一团火，烧起来时炙热滚烫、不管不顾，偏要将那滴水不漏的防守燎出个缺口来。</p><p>他朝欧比旺走过去，曲起一条腿蹲在绝地大师面前，自从个子窜过欧比旺头顶以来难得乖顺的样子，一手一边握住师父的手，仰起脸将欧比旺的神情裹进眼底。“你觉得，比起你我更在乎帕尔帕庭议长？”</p><p>这次他将话挑得更直白了些，安纳金目光热切，火舌都舔到了跟前，欧比旺再想躲又能躲到哪里去。他想反驳这不该是一道二选一的选择题，然而安纳金看起来是如此认真，薄薄的汗水在他们相贴的皮肤之间滋生，这么久了，他都没有想要挣开。该说什么才妥当，一贯能言善道的舌头此刻像打了结一样，欧比旺索性什么也不说，将眼帘抬起来迎着安纳金的目光。</p><p>只是寻常的对视，花了他莫大的勇气，却给了安纳金莫大的鼓舞。</p><p>他本来就不需要答案，只像忽然在心口找到了一个冒尖的折角，抓牢揪紧借着它把早该说的都兜底翻起。</p><p>“我向大师们承认了，”他若无其事地坦白，“关于我们师徒纽带的事。你真应该看看温杜大师当时的表情。”</p><p>欧比旺眼底闪过一丝错愕。这本是他禁不住安纳金软磨硬泡稀里糊涂答应的，从此以后就变成了他们之间的秘密。两个人的秘密能圈出一片私有的领地，他没有说过，但他心醉于他们心意相通的感觉，感受对方的情绪波动，当属于安纳金的原力围绕在他身边，是欧比旺最为宁静安心的时刻。但这是被禁止的，从前有没有先河不得而知，至少在刻板得有些不近人情的温杜这里，绝没有再让他们继续胡来的道理。想起印象中听到的模模糊糊的争吵，他觉得耳根莫名有些发烫，心也悬了起来，“大师们应该不会同意。”</p><p>“大师们确实不赞成，”安纳金说罢，有些兴奋地往他身前拱了拱，“但也没有明确反对。”</p><p>欧比旺悬着的心为此颤动了一下，“为什么？”</p><p>然后他看着安纳金神情一瞬间变得自嘲又沮丧，“他们并不怎么在乎我的想法，但你的想法他们总会考虑。如果是你同意的事，我想他们至少会等你醒来之后跟你商量了再做决定。”</p><p>“安纳金……”欧比旺的心又为此紧紧拧起，他知道安纳金需要的并不是安慰和他单方面的辩解。</p><p>下一句话还没有出口，安纳金先晃晃脑袋，说了句“总之”，总之这次多亏了它，否则不知道还要被你们骗到什么时候。再勾勾欧比旺的手指，“就算大师们要你放弃我们的师徒纽带，你也不可以答应。”</p><p>欧比旺苦笑了一下，“你是在对我发号施令吗，安纳金？”</p><p>“是。你从来都不按我的方式行事，听我的一次会怎么样。”安纳金蛮横地拉过他的手抵着下巴，“我认为他们没有权利干涉我们的选择。”</p><p>欧比旺两只手都被擒着动弹不得，只能微微弯腰离他更近一点，“给我一个让人信服的理由。”</p><p>“我会向委员会证明我们之间的……依恋之情不需要被禁止，我不会被它影响，不会因此迷失，它不是弱点。”</p><p>可是我会。欧比旺心想。</p><p>安纳金顿了顿，再次强调：“你听我的。”</p><p>他眼中满是笃定和期待，欧比旺看着他满眼无奈，悬着的心却像是被稳稳接住，“听你的。”</p><p>他的徒弟发出一声愉快的低呼，得逞的骄傲眼神在他脸上来回扫过。“其实你差点就把我骗过去了。”他们的手还握着，安纳金一边说话，一根手指边心不在焉地擦过欧比旺的手背，将他全部的注意力都引了过去，“但我总是不相信你会死。”</p><p>在齐格里亚时欧比旺说不能失去他，他只顾高兴得晕头转向，但直到这时才尝出滋味，哪里是欧比旺不能失去他，分明是他不能失去欧比旺。他维持着最后一丝理智，是不相信事情会如此告终。</p><p>“绝地不是不死之身。”欧比旺有些好笑地纠正，奎刚葬身于希德城的景象时隔多年再度闯进他的脑海，让他的眼神恍惚了一瞬，“战争中我随时都有牺牲的准备，你得接受这件事（let go）。”</p><p>本以为安纳金会像只炸毛的洛塔猫一样跳起来，可是他已经出师的徒弟把他的手攥得更紧了，半低着头只叫他看见他头顶的发旋。“在我妈妈死之后我发誓不会再让我最珍视的人遭受死亡的威胁——如果那是我可以阻止的。”安纳金的声音又轻又沉，鼓动着他的耳膜，“师父，你跟我相处的时间比我在塔图因跟妈妈呆在一起的时间还要长。你应该明白在我心里，我对你感情早就超越了单纯的师徒、朋友或者兄弟的关系，有的时候我甚至觉得我们应该是那样不能被分割的一个人、一个整体，想象失去你的场景就会让我觉得像失去了身体的一部分，我没有办法独活。”</p><p>“杜库也对你做了同样的事，可你还活得好好的。”欧比旺知道现在不该开这种玩笑，但安纳金情绪毫不遮掩潮水一样冲刷着他的神经，让他惶恐不安心如擂鼓。</p><p>“没有手臂可以。”眼前的那颗脑袋郑重其事地摇了摇，再次抬起来，欧比旺又花了很大的力气才让自己不要移开视线，就这么着接住了那双蓝眼睛投来的真心诚意，“没了心脏的人不可能还好好活着。”</p><p>欧比旺刚吸进的一口空气像是中途绊了一跤，跌跌撞撞地抵达肺部，又在胸膛里四处乱窜，叫他的肋骨隐隐作痛。医疗室灯光柔和暗淡，照理说应该不会让他觉得眼眶发酸，还是因为青年目光热切，把他的眼睛也刺痛了。他瞳孔摇晃，但挪不开视线，只看着安纳金想，是否是原力的安排，原来银河系中真的有一个人可以完好地嵌上他缺失和期盼的另一半生命。</p><p>“安纳金，”隔了很久，他松下紧绷的双肩，朝身侧偏了一下头，“坐过来。”</p><p>属于安纳金的愉悦的粒子在原力中雀跃，年轻的绝地乖乖从身前站起来挪到他旁边坐下，肩膀碰着肩膀，膝盖挨着膝盖，声音也甜滋滋的，“欧比旺，我想告诉你，你是我在这个世界上最重要的人，你不会失去我，但我同样不能失去你。”</p><p>欧比旺漫不经心地点了点头，“我只能保证不会去送死。”</p><p>“那就够了。”安纳金掰过他的身体，喋喋不休，“另外严格来说，我已经不是你的徒弟了，所以你不可以擅自替我做决定。而且我们是搭档，所以你有事必须找我商量，不可以瞒着我，我不想到时候再花精力来想办法救你。”</p><p>“你也太不讲道理了吧，我曾经的徒弟。”欧比旺毫无力道地剜了他一眼，故意添上称呼。</p><p>毛绒绒的脑袋又得寸进尺地凑过来在他颈侧拱来拱去，“你知道的，师父，我就是很蛮不讲理，还有其他一堆缺点，但是我会改的。”</p><p>“以前每次你犯错的时候都是这么说的。”</p><p>“不一样，以前是为了不想再听你唠叨，现在是想成为一个优秀的绝地。”安纳金动作停住了，声音也沉下来，呼吸扑在他耳廓上，“如果我是个优秀的绝地，就能帮你分担很多事，你可以不必那么完美。”</p><p>欧比旺垂下眼睛。</p><p>原以为会是一场争吵，但安纳金说得太多了，也太真诚，到了他难以招架的地步。难道还叫他装作什么都没有发生，装作他对安纳金没有同样深切的感情，再去重复烂熟于心的绝地信条吗。到这时欧比旺长出了一口气，终于觉得疲惫。</p><p>“谢谢你，安纳金。”他维持着他们的负距离，低声喃喃，“现在的你就已经是我的骄傲了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>